<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Days We Defend (Will Turn To Gold) by Elizabeethan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497653">The Days We Defend (Will Turn To Gold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeethan/pseuds/Elizabeethan'>Elizabeethan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Walk With Me Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sequel, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:25:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeethan/pseuds/Elizabeethan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is perfect, until it isn’t. Killian and Emma have spent months building a life together after finally defeating Neal and Gold, but when the Dark One dies and his power becomes untethered, everyone in Storybrooke is at risk, and some decisions may have lasting consequences.</p><p>Sequel to Walk With Me (I Think We’ll Find A Way). Season 5 AU (I guess?) with flavors of season 1 and season 6 mixed in there.... it’s a hot mess okay? You’re just gonna have to give it a chance! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Walk With Me Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took weeks of convincing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Months</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The need started at their first Christmas together, when Emma explained the importance of traditions and Henry complained of having to celebrate in the lobby of Granny’s. Sure, they went to Snow and David’s loft on Christmas morning, but Emma and Henry were sad to not have their own tree to decorate as they had done together for the last two cursed years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it was Killian’s birthday on the first of February; Emma wanted desperately to celebrate properly, although he hadn’t done so himself in years, if ever, but it was near impossible for her to make him his favorite meal as she traditionally does for Henry and Corrine without a kitchen of her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma then started to complain of having to walk Corrine to the park each time she needed time outdoors, as she wasn’t comfortable letting her play on the patio of Granny’s. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If we had our own yard it would be so much easier,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d say. He couldn’t agree more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her seemingly feeling the same way as him about their living arrangements, he could still see her hesitation at making a life-altering decision like obtaining a permanent residence. She was a homeless orphan for so long that it was difficult for her to remove herself from that mindset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He attempted to reason with her several times: the first time was by telling her that Corrine and Henry would likely be happier in their own rooms, based on the growing animosity between the two as Corrine grows older and more </span>
  <em>
    <span>sassy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in Emma’s words. The second was by reminding her that they’ve been living together unofficially for months, with her sleeping in his room each and every night, so not much would change. The third was by telling her that he loves her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to block that last one out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said it late one night while they lay in bed, shrouded in darkness and silence once Corrine finally stopped screaming and Henry finally stopped shouting in frustration about how much he hates sharing a room with his baby sister. He shouldn’t have said it in that moment, but he couldn’t hold the words in. She was just so distraught, feeling as though she was failing her children by not giving them a proper home, and the words just slipped out in a desperate attempt to comfort her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re doing a wonderful job,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you so much, you’re the most perfect mum to them, never doubt that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her tense and she didn’t respond. He thinks she pretended to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was months ago. She never said it back, but he doesn’t need her too, not now. She’s come around to the idea of living with him, of getting a house big enough for the four of them, without the fear of being abandoned or betrayed taking over and changing her mind. They found a place to call home. It’s a beautiful blue house, she calls it Victorian, and it has a lovely view of the sea. It’s got four bedrooms, a big backyard, and a white picket fence. It’s exactly what she’s always dreamed of, at least that’s what she said when they first saw it. Henry is over the moon to have his own room that hasn’t been decorated for an eleven year old, and Corrine is excited to be able to climb up and down the stairs all day and all night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a big step, he’ll admit. Her parents act excited, but he can read the hesitation on both of their faces. He would feel hesitant too, if not for Emma finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>telling him that this is what she wants before showing him the listing for this very house. She wants to give her children the life she never had, she told him. She wants to give them that with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she told him. His heart was full. It’s overflowing. He doesn’t need her to say the words back to him because he knows she feels them. He’ll wait for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so here they find themselves, moving in together perhaps too soon, just eight months after breaking the curse that separated them. The timing feels right. As they stand together in their new living room, hand in hand and watching Corrine excitedly run laps around them, everything feels right. They can celebrate her second birthday here, together. He can practice sword fighting in the yard with Henry. They can get Corrine her own swing set. It’s perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing can last forever, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Killian Jones still hasn’t gotten used to waking up next to Emma Swan. They’ve been together for eight months, sleeping in the same bed for about seven, and it hasn’t struck him as reality yet. Each morning he wakes with her back pressed firmly to his front, her golden tendrils up his nose and in his eyes, her soft, gentle snores that she swears aren’t her humming in his ears, and he can’t help the massive grin that splits his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help his current state of longing for her to feel her perfect backside pressed to his length as it stands at attention. Each time she wiggles against him in her sleep, he holds in a groan and pulls her tighter to him, and at a certain point, he thinks she must be awake and doing it to torture him. When he runs his fingers gently along the soft skin of her waist, exposed by the shirt-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt-- riding up, she giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound is music to his ears, for more than one reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> awake,” he says lowly in her ear, and he can feel her shivering against him. He can’t help but to nip at her earlobe, and revels in her sharp intake of breath in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something woke me,” she tells him quietly, her voice sickly sweet and innocent. “I thought I was in danger of being stabbed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he hums, kissing his lips down the column of her neck. “What was it I told you during our sword fight about jabbing you with my sword…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs loudly and doesn’t protest when he rolls the two of them over so that he can lean his weight atop her body. “I think you also said something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyable activities</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a woman on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she flirts back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking about you, love,” he deadpans, and she rolls her eyes before reaching up to kiss him fiercely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loves being here. The feeling of her body under his grounds him and the feeling of her mouth massaging his own sends a shiver up his spine. Her tongue sneaking out of her lips to run along his makes his blood boil in the best way possible. Running his hand along her skin makes him feel like the luckiest man alive; it makes him feel lucky to have lived long enough to know her. It isn’t lost on him that their meeting was coincidental and unlikely, and each day he thanks his lucky stars for the blessing that is Emma Swan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moans sinfully into his mouth when his hand finds its way to the bottom of his shirt, sneaking underneath and rolling along the seam of her undergarments. She’s most comfortable sleeping in a t-shirt and knickers, and he couldn’t be happier to wake up with the access that they grant. He slinks his fingers over the fabric, drawing another whimpering moan from her cursed lips, and nearly loses himself at the feeling of her canting her hips up against his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could lose himself so easily in this; in being with her like this as the sun rises and the birds start waking, but when he hears a soft squeak coming from his right, he pauses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momma?” she calls softly, and he knows the mood is toast when Emma freezes, so he drops his forehead to hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clears her throat before answering, “Hi Coco. How did you get out of bed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little pirate princess is meant to be in a crib still, and yet here she stands in her parents’ doorway, pushing the door open further. She can escape </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he knows he’s in for a very difficult few years of teenage-hood. At least she’ll be a great help on the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I climb,” she explains, as if it’s the most obvious explanation and her parents are fools for not realizing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma contorts her body so as to remove herself from underneath Killian, leaving him to deal with the problem that her arse created and adjusting her top along the way before she takes Corrine’s arms and hoists her onto the large, plush mattress. “You’re a very smart little girl,” she tells the lass. “But what did momma tell you about climbing out of your crib?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I come see momma,” she responds with a proud grin. “And my duddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s dangerous, Corrine,” she says firmly. “You cannot climb out of your crib like that. You could get hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get hurt,” she repeats, and Emma smiles at her sweetly and nods, then plants a loud kiss on their daughter’s cheek before tackling her to the bed in a fit of tickles, drawing a symphony of raucous laughter from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, darling,” Killian says as they calm down. “You have to stay safe so you can help daddy on the ship in the summer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The shit!” She shouts, drawing a fierce blush from Emma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian groans and rolls his eyes, burying his head back into his pillow. “She’s your child,” he tells her, and she laughs, slapping his shoulder playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still blame her sailor-DNA.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don't know what that means.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a relatively calm Saturday morning. Emma makes pancakes for breakfast (and not the kind that Killian has learned to prefer after one wild morning when Henry was with Regina and Corrine was with her grandparents), then they take Corrine into the yard to play. With the calendar having just turned to May, the weather in Storybrooke is becoming more and more mild, and the little babe loves to be outside. Emma forces a sweatshirt over her head and makes her wear sneakers that she can’t quite figure out how to remove, then plops her into the baby-swing once they get outside. She swings for what feels like hours, laughing and dancing along the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch, when Corrine is put down for her nap, Killian catches Emma in the middle of doing dishes and cannot find it in himself to resist her much longer. He pulls her against him, then fuses their mouths together as she responds with a deep groan that shoots him right down to his core, feeling himself hardening for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snakes her arms around his waist, then grinds her hips against his slowly and painfully as if she means to torture him. It is like torture, being so close to her but not actually being inside her as he so badly desires. Their relationship isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> new at this point, but for some reason, they can’t stop fucking like wild animals whenever they get the chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't get the chance too frequently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she moans breathily against his mouth as he tugs at her leggings. Their interruption this morning only fuels his desire now that they know that the little trouble maker is soundly sleeping upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s about to take advantage of their new kitchen table again, pulling her against him even closer and then moving her quickly so that he can lift her up onto it. Her knees spread so that he can plant himself firmly between them, thrusting his hips against her own and drawing a delicious moan from her. He’s so close to pulling his hand away from her clothed breast and tearing her clothes from her body when the front door swings open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her thirteen year old son is witnessing his mother passionately and aggressively kissing his sister’s father in the middle of their kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody hell.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew!” he shouts, slapping his own face with his hands to cover his eyes. “Do you have to do that </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! In the kitchen, where we </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma struggles to catch her breath, but isn’t able to respond as Henry storms through the entrance of the house and tromps up the stairs to his room, slamming the door loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God dammit,” she says, dropping her forehead to his collarbone. “Now I’m horny as hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I feel like a bad mom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs lightly, wrapping her in a hug and kissing against the top of her head. “It’s alright, Swan. He’s thirteen, isn’t that the prime age for us to embarrass him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hums out a laugh as well, squeezing her arms around his torso. “I guess. But I just feel… I feel like he’s been through enough at this point. He doesn't need to walk in on his mom practically doing it on the kitchen table.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s thirteen. That was enough for him. Plus, I was pretty close to ripping both of our pants off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums against her now, holding her tighter, and says, “I wouldn’t object, darling. But perhaps we wait until later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please. Much later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t all that much later when Belle calls, asking to come over so that they can </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Killian may not be from this realm, or this time, but he isn’t unfamiliar with the daunting way in which a woman delivers bad news, and in his experience, a woman needing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> is hardly preparing him for pleasant conversation. He wonders obsessively what the hell she could possibly have to discuss with both Killian and Emma, but has to wait for her arrival to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma has just gotten Corrine settled in the living room with some music (her direction, of course) and some toys, Henry safely upstairs trying to avoid anymore… unsavory sights… when Belle knocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she says to the two of them as he lets her in, and her tone is ominous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Belle, what’s going on? You okay?” Emma asks in concern. She takes three glasses from the cupboard and pulls a bottle from Killian’s supply of rum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she says with a sigh as Emma hands her the filled glass. “So, something’s come up. Something I need to discuss with the two of you. Is Henry around?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma pulls her brows together as Killian states, “the lad’s upstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Belle, what’s going on?” Emma asks, worry laced through her voice at the mention of her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rumple called me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emma hisses, dropping her glass back down to the counter as Killian moves from his stool to touch her arm. “What does he want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He… he’s sick. He says he’s dying,” Belle tells the two of them, taking another swig from her tumbler. “He wants to say goodbye to Neal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma breathes out a condescending laugh and shakes her head before taking another sip herself, then thinking better of it and taking a second. Killian runs his hand along her arm but she doesn’t seem to relax one bit. “He can’t be serious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belle closes her lips tightly together and nods, her face falling further in a somber expression. “Without magic all these months, he’s no longer immortal. His heart is giving out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he wants to come back to Storybrooke so that he doesn’t die!” Emma snaps, turning around so that she’s facing the sink and intaking a breath deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me that he’s accepted his fate. All he wants is to say goodbye to his son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or, he wants to spring him from the asylum and start working together again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swan, perhaps we should hear Belle out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shoots him a deadly glare. He shrugs and smiles at her, but she isn’t amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t prove that he doesn't have nefarious intentions. But with him being so weak, I don't see a reason why we couldn’t stop him from doing something dangerous. I mean, you have the dagger in your basement still, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma sighs, turning back towards him and Belle and nodding. “It’s true, love, we have the means to stop him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal is just as dangerous as he is at this point,” she argues softly. He can see her resolve softening and her anger subsiding, and her voice cracks. “I don't want to be there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” he says, moving to her again and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Of course you don’t have to be there. No one would ask you to relive that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, refusing to make eye contact with him as she moves away to take another hearty swig of rum. He worries for a moment that she may be building her walls back up around her, with him on the outside, but comforts himself by considering how much progress they’ve made together. “I’m just… I’m nervous. Sorry,” she bites out. “I don’t want Henry to get hurt again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fearful, parentless lass is gone as quickly as she’d arrived and is replaced by the vicious mother of a child caused harm by his own father. Killian knows that look from a mile away, and knows that his Swan would do anything to prevent further harm to her boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take care of it, love. Robin can go with a few of his men to ensure that they aren’t up to no good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods slowly, hesitantly, before Corrine starts jumping recklessly on the couch and needs to be stopped. “Okay,” she says on her way to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Friday evening rolls around and Emma gets home from work, she’s spent. They plan to spend dinner with her parents as they usually do at the end of the week, but something has her on edge, and it starts to make sense the second she gets through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It surely didn’t help her mood for her to walk in on Corrine sitting on the counter. She absolutely despises when Killian lets her up there, and claims that one day she’ll learn how to climb up herself. What he doesn't tell her is that he hasn’t put her on the counter top himself in weeks because he hasn’t needed to. She’s too smart for her own good, using the drawer pulls as ladder rungs and hoisting her tiny body onto the surface while Killian’s back is turned. She’ll make one hell of a pirate one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s here,” she finally says once she’s sitting down, her head resting on her arms against the table. Corrine makes to jump down, so Killian rushes to her and places her on the floor, lest he get an earful from her mother. She runs over to Emma, tugging on her coat until she lifts her head and smiles. “Hi Coco,” she says softly, reaching her arms out and placing the lass in her lap for a hug. Corrine sits happily facing her mother, playing with the strings of her jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi momma,” she returns after a few moments, still not looking up from the braided strings. “Working?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was working, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma laughs softly at her daughter’s empathetic nature and responds, “it was pretty good, thank you for asking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she normally does when she sits in her mother’s lap, Corrine sighs, then rests her head against Emma’s chest, her arms falling to her side. Emma’s own arms reach around the lass and squeeze her in a tight hug, her eyes drawing closed as she no doubt begins to relax. Corrine’s ability to see and respond to Emma’s stress constantly astounds them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gold?” Killian finally asks, removing a bottle of wine from the fridge in preparation for dinner tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Robin met him at the town line and took him over to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you haven’t heard anything since then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, then rests it against Corrine’s and kisses her hair. “No, I had to just come home. I couldn’t stand waiting around for something to go wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Corrine asks, and Emma looks down at her with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, baby, everything’s alright,” she says, stroking a finger along her plump cheek. She turns back to Killian and says, “I’m just expecting something to happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps over to his loves and plants a kiss on Emma's golden hair. “We have people we trust to prevent that, love. It’ll be alright.” She nods again, leaning her head on his stomach. “Is Robin going to inform you when Gold has left?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts his left arm, running the prosthetic along her own as she nods again. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing we can do in the meantime, then, darling. Would you like some wine now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs lightly, and Corrine mimics it in a sarcastic-sounding tone. “It’s alright, I can wait until dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wine, momma?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma rolls her eyes. “This is your kid,” she says pointedly towards Killian, then responds with a smile, “No thank you, Coco.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pick up Henry on their way to the loft. Normally, they would let him meet them there, especially with the daylight lengthening with each passing day, but with Gold in town, Emma doesn’t want to risk it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corrine shouts, “Henny!” when he gets into the car. She’s doing better with saying his name rather than the band member’s, but still can’t get a handle on those R’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive at the loft, everything goes off without a hitch. Corrine loves spending time with her uncle, who can now crawl away from her playfully. The site of the two of them playing together is heartwarming, and he doesn’t miss the wistful look on Emma’s face as Corrine shouts to her, “look at baby Ollie!” He wonders briefly if she feels as he does when she sees the babes together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma receives a text from Robin to inform her that Gold has left the asylum and is being transported back to his shop. Although Belle has taken it over, she allows him to spend some time there to recover. He apparently has become so weak that he could hardly make it to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow makes a delicious dinner, something she calls </span>
  <em>
    <span>eggplant parm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Corrine loves it. She eats the noodles happily in her seat, constantly reaching over to give some to baby Oliver. Killian should probably stop her, but no one else does and Oliver is eating solid foods, and the sight is far too cute to put a stop to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During coffee, Emma’s talking phone rings. She looks down at it immediately, tension clear in her shoulders, and steps quickly away from the table and out into the hall. When she comes back, she looks frazzled. She’s moving so quickly that Killian can hardly keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to go,” she says to Killian. “Mom, we’ll be right back; we have to take care of something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David, Killian, and Emma make their way down the stairs quickly, and when they get to the bottom, she stops them. “Gold died,” she says darkly. “But since he was in Storybrooke, the darkness… I guess it’s just… untethered now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” her father asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means the darkness is just floating around here until we tether it to the dagger. Robin has it and he’s on his way, I just need to make sure this thing is finished.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head through the streets until they see Belle, Robin, and Regina standing in the open darkness, staring up at the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see something?” David asks the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was here,” Belle shouts back. She’s holding the dagger defensively in front of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s about to say something when he hears a high pitched squeal coming from their right. As they all turn, Belle drops the dagger as she startles at the sight of an ominous black fog moving quickly towards them. They all back away from it, but suddenly, it appears to latch on to the closest person to the dagger: Regina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin shouts at her, Emma runs towards her, Killian tries to stop Emma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can say or do anything, she’s picking up the dagger from before Regina’s feet and holding it up to the cloud. “No!” He screams at her, and she turns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian, you’ll just have to get the darkness out of me,” she tells him in a shout, stepping towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches his hand up to her head and pulls her towards him, their foreheads touching. “Don’t do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds onto her hair but she pulls away, still facing him as she walks backwards towards Regina. He thinks she’s about to plunge the dagger into the darkness and absorb it, tethering it to herself, when her eyes widen and she stills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she’s throwing the dagger to the ground behind her and running faster than he’s ever seen her, jetting behind him. He turns and sees Corrine bounding towards them and sobbing, Henry and Snow chasing close behind. Emma picks the lass up and squeezes her tight, and he thinks his world has righted itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until he turns around and sees Regina shaking violently, the dagger in her hand as she’s plunged it straight into the fog herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, before anyone can stop it, she and the dagger vanish into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one can seem to agree on anything aside from </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There are plans and ideas shouted over one another in the street for several moments, each person seemingly more agitated than the last, but all Killian can focus on is his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma almost sacrificed herself to the darkness. She almost made an irreversible choice that would have impacted all of their lives. He wants so badly to be angry with her for this; for thinking that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the best plan of action. Becoming the Dark One would have been catastrophic for Henry and Corrine, and he feels so irate with her for even considering it. Never mind the fact that she had the dagger in hand and was about to plunge it into the darkness without a second thought for the consequences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also feels a sense of pride, for she is the strongest and bravest woman he knows. He can think of no one else who would have made such a sacrifice for a person who has not been shy about her disliking for her. He knows where her thoughts were taking her as she made her choice: she couldn’t let Henry lose Regina to darkness again, and frankly, Emma has a better chance at resisting the darkness than Regina does anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Understanding why she did it doesn’t make him any less angry with her, or less relieved that it blessedly didn’t work out. He’s upset that Corrine was present during the violent and frightening scene, but he’s certain that if she hadn’t run out for Emma, they would be in a very different situation right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to find her,” he eventually hears Henry say through the crowd. As he’s drawn away from his thoughts of disaster, he notices Corrine clinging tightly to her mother and feels a pang of anger strike him again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We could have lost this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We almost did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Emma responds. “We’ll start searching now. We’ll find her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we had the dagger, we could just summon her,” Snow says softly to David. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as if she became the Dark One by regular circumstances,” Belle reasons. “We have no idea where she could have been taken, but maybe we can start with her house and her vault?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decide to split into search parties, some choosing to start searching straight away. Robin decides that he can’t wait until morning and breaks away from the crowd, making his way down the street towards Regina’s house with Belle following close behind. He thinks Emma might be considering going with him, so Killian takes her arm in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duddy,” Corrine says tearfully, reaching from her mother to her father and showing him a pathetic pout and glassy saucer eyes. He takes her easily and cuddles her to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swan, we should get them home. They shouldn’t have seen that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks like she wants to argue, but her frightened eyes glance over to a tearful Henry and she nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride to the house is silent, save for the soft music playing to calm Corrine’s nerves. When they get home, Henry rushes upstairs swiftly and slams his door shut, and Killian’s certain that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hears is the sound of the lad throwing himself onto his bed. Corrine is still clinging to his shirt and refuses to be put down, so he holds her close and rubs her back gently as she sucks her thumb. She hardly does it anymore, save for when she’s stressed or upset.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do,” Emma says ominously. It isn’t a question, likely because she knows there isn’t really an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” he starts, his voice more firm than he means. He hadn’t planned on talking to her about this with her as visibly upset as she is, but he can’t stop the thoughts from running through his head and spilling from his lips. “We need to talk about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark One</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hook. What are we gonna do?” She’s hissing the words out to keep quiet, but her tone is vapid. He doesn’t miss the way she avoids calling him by his name in her time of stress, and can’t help but think she may be pulling away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize that you were about to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bloody Dark One?” he hisses back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t it, love!” his voice booms. “How could you think sacrificing yourself was the best course of action?” Corrine starts and whimpers in his hold and he takes a deep breath to steady himself, apologizing softly and kissing her on her head once she’s still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks Emma may be close to tears as she walks by him to sit on the couch and thrusts her fingers into her hair, resting her forehead against her palms. He turns to face her and feels guilt washing over him as he catches the soft sob that barely escapes her mouth. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I shouldn’t have raised my voice, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” she tells him much to his surprise. “I don’t know what I was thinking aside from </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the Savior.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought it was my responsibility, I still do. It should’ve been me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Corrine’s soft snores as he walks to the couch and takes a seat next to Emma, adjusting the babe so that she can sleep soundly against his chest. “Absolutely not,” he says firmly, taking the side of her face in his palm so as to make her look at him. “You may be the Savior, but you’re a bloody mother first, love. Your children need you to be their mother far more than Regina needs you to be the Savior.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She breathes deeply beside him, leaning her face against his hand and closing her eyes. “I was gonna do it,” she says softly. “And Henry was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span> watching. What the hell is wrong with me? How could I not realize how hard that would be for him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with you, love. You’re just selfless, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his arm to her so that she can lean her head against his shoulder, just above Corrine’s. “You have to admit that Regina being the Dark One is very bad, though,” she whispers after a few moments of silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. But we’ve faced her before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve yet to see you fail. And I’ll be with you every step of the way.” She plunges her left arm between his torso and the couch to hold him tight, curling onto her side and pressing herself closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get her to bed. And check on Henry. And maybe get some sleep ourselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too right, Swan. I've a feeling we have a big day ahead of us. Shall we tag-team, as you say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It astonishes him to no end how difficult it is for him to stay angry with her. Seeing the way she felt, seeing her understand how he felt, it was all he needed to pull him from his fury and back into the comfort of simply being with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll see you after I talk to Henry. Or try to talk to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting Corrine to go to bed is somewhat difficult as she appears uncomfortable each time she’s away from him. She’s absolutely fine in the gliding chair as he reads to her, snoring away through </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight Moon </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bedtime for Peppa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she even lets him stand up and walk her to the crib, but once he moves to put her down, she stirs and whimpers some more. It takes almost an hour before she finally sleeps soundly enough to let him put her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gets into their room, Emma isn’t finished in the bathroom. She usually doesn’t take long getting ready for bed, so he can only assume that she just started and has been talking to Henry for quite some time. He meets her by the sink and brushes his teeth, still reveling in the power of the electric toothbrush she got him months ago, then kisses her temple and heads to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally makes her way out of the bathroom a few moments later, stripping out of her clothes and into his t-shirt before shutting off the light and climbing into bed to wrap herself around him. “I’m sorry,” she whispers into the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps his own arms around her in response, kissing her hair and squeezing her close. “It’s alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” she says softly, just above a whisper. “I almost did something so fucking stupid and I didn’t even think about how it would impact you and the kids. What kind of a mom does that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One who feels she has the weight of the world on her shoulders.” She nods. “You do know you can share some of that with me, aye love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears her sniffle softly, then she’s shifting so that she’s laying on top of his chest and squeezing him tight. “I know, it’s just a matter of believing it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezes her back, running his good hand along her hair and tucking her head below his chin. “I’ll do anything in my power to make you believe it, darling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in her shifts then. It’s as if the events of the evening have become too much for her to bear, and she requires the sort of release and comfort that they can only get from one another. Before he can even think, she’s kissing him ferociously, biting his lip then soothing it with her tongue. He kisses her back heatedly and rolls her onto her back, caging her in between his arms protectively and blocking out the rest of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whimpers intoxicatingly as he slides his hand down her body, leaving a trail of shivers in his wake. When he reaches her modern underwear, still a marvel to him, she shudders at the pressure he applies over the fabric. Emma reaches her hands from his shoulders to his hair, tugging him close and pressing another fierce kiss to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian pushes the cotton to the side, sliding his fingers up and down through her slick folds to coat his fingers before circling her throbbing clit, and the soft sound she makes has him pushing his hips into the mattress between her legs. Her tongue continues to slide against his as he slips his fingers back down and settles them inside her, feeling her tight muscles clench around him. He longs to feel her do the very same thing around his cock, and loses his breath when he feels her moving her hand down his back until it settles on his ass and squeezes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take these off,” she demands breathily, tugging on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boxers</span>
  </em>
  <span> until he moves. She sighs at the loss of his fingers buried in her core but eagerly watches as he strips, doing the same with her own garment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this off, then,” he insists back, pulling her hand so that she’s sitting up and can remove her top. Once she’s bared herself to him, his heart hammers in his chest as he lets his eyes explore her flawless body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s mentioned before being insecure about the changes that pregnancy put her body through, but he doesn’t quite understand. He hardly saw her when they met aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jolly Roger, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he had his fair share of moments in which he stared at her shamelessly, taking in every curve and plane of her form. There was even one point on the island when they were bathing and she’d asked him to keep watch, though she was still in her underthings and he had his back turned (almost) the whole time-- he was a pirate, after all. Despite this, he was still blessed with the sight of her then, and taking her in now pales in comparison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She often says she feels vulnerable. She’s pointed out the pale stripes along her hips and stomach, and the fact that her “boobs are saggy.” He’s never cared about anything less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rests his weight upon hers, kissing her jaw and neck and licking along the sensitive spot under her ear until he draws a wicked moan from her parted lips. She lifts her legs so that her knees settle on either of his hips, spreading herself as he plunges into her and squeezes her hand above her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tells her that he loves her while he makes love to her, hard and slow. She doesn't say it back, but the soft sob that espaces her lips and the single tear that escapes her left eye tells him what he needs to know. “Killian,” she breathes against his neck, and he feels relief at her once again calling him by his name as her walls seem to come back down. “Don’t stop. Just like that, please don’t stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says it again as he continues to thrust into her, and she kisses him and squeezes herself around him so deliciously that he’s putty in her arms as she claws at his back. Eventually, he's muttering incoherent nonsense into her skin as he feels her crashing, her high taking over her body and his. Her moans sound like sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls on top of her, his breathing labored and his arms unable to hold the weight of himself any longer after the intensity they’d just experienced. As the two of them catch their breath, she strokes her long fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp, and holds onto him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn't need to say it back. She said it tonight, when she thought she may not have seen him again. She says it in the way she touches him. She says it now, in their own special language that only the two of them can truly understand. He doesn’t need to hear the words from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it did feel damn good to hear them earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ringing of the talking phone is what wakes them before the singing birds. It’s bloody early, but when Emma groans and lifts the device to see Belle’s name shining across it, the irritation fades. “Hello,” Emma demands, her voice vexed and full of gravel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t hear much of the conversation on the other end, so he settles his head back down on the mattress next to Emma’s shoulder and waits as she hums and sighs. When she finally hangs up, she tosses her phone down to the foot of the bed and huffs out a dramatic sigh, throwing her head back against her pillow and groaning. He pulls her close to him and kisses her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s at Gold’s cabin. Robin convinced her to meet us at Granny’s, but I guess it took a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods against her, groaning at the prospect of having to get up so early. A year ago, he would’ve been up for an hour by this time, but since he started sharing a bed with Emma, he finds it more and more difficult to get himself out of bed and separate his body from hers. “What should we do with the kids?” He asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry told me last night that he doesn’t know if he’s ready to see Regina like this. Dark, I mean. He’s already seen her as the Evil Queen, and I think it’ll be difficult for him to think of her as evil again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” he responds, finally sitting up and mussing his hair with his hands. “Shall we call your mother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, sitting up herself and kissing the back of his shoulder, just above the scar of an old bullet wound. “I’ll get Corrine ready if you make coffee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles softly. She says she likes when he makes coffee for her; not because it’s any good, but because it means she doesn't have to make it herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a bit longer than he thought it would to master the coffee-making machine. The fact that enough coffee for a single person can fit into a small plastic cup is mind-bending enough, but the fact that he doesn’t even need to heat up any water, simply place a mug under a spout and press a button, confused the bloody hell out of him. He still wonders how exactly the damn thing works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He splashes her favorite sweetened creamer into the mug as the brew comes out quickly, then removes the mug and makes himself a black coffee. He soon hears footsteps making a descent on the stairs and expects to see his daughter and her mother, but instead is met with an exhausted looking Henry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahoy, lad,” he says with a smile, and Henry nods once in his direction before taking a mug off of a hook himself. Another life-altering discovery of this realm was that this magic machine couldn’t only make coffee, but hot chocolate as well, depending on the sphere that was popped inside. “Sleep well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Henry answers quickly. “Not at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry, I’m sorry that you’re going through this again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows that it’s bold of him to mention this to a brooding Henry, especially so early in the morning. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been through a lot with your parents making poor decisions, and I imagine it must be difficult for you to witness yet again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. “Is this how you felt when your dad left you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question surprises him slightly, as he had honestly forgotten that he disclosed that information to Henry before the last curse was broken. But if he can relate to the lad and perhaps even put his mind at ease, that’s enough for him. “Betrayed, you mean? Angry, but also confused? Perhaps even angry with yourself for being angry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry nods, staring intently at his hot chocolate as it pumps out of the machine. “Exactly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian sighs, taking his and Emma’s mugs and carrying them over to the kitchen table before taking a seat himself and sipping the hot beverage. “Aye. I imagine no one would blame you for feeling that way now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, like… we were finally starting to get to a good place. I know she didn’t really have a choice, but I don't wanna know how this is gonna change things between us. It feels like it’s gonna set us back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, lad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told mom this last night,” he says as he removes the full mug from the stand and sprinkles cinnamon on top, “but I don't wanna see her today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, she mentioned that this morning. We were planning to call your grandmother while we go out and talk to Regina.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just,” he continues, as if he hasn’t heard a word Killian has said throughout their entire conversation, “I don't want her to feel bad about that. Can you guys just, like, not tell her that I said I don’t want to see her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Course, Henry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he mumbles into his mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast,” he hears Emma say as she makes her way down the stairs, playfully bouncing Corrine on her hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down, momma! Let Coco down!” Emma chuckles, kissing her cheek and placing her on the floor before letting her take off towards the kitchen. “Hi, Hook,” she says to her father, smiling up innocently at him. She’s in much better spirits this morning, and because of this, he almost misses the name she calls him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Hook?” He asks her. “I thought I was duddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you to call your daddy that, Coco?” Emma asks as she grabs a bloody Poptart from the cupboard and hands it to Henry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charming.” Killian barks out a laugh. David likely told her to call him Hook to torture him, but he’s sure he wasn’t expecting to be called anything but Papa along the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to Papa, baby,” Emma tells her as she hands her a pouch of applesauce. “That’s daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Swan,” she responds, and Killian chokes on his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina is not herself, this much is clear. She appears to be going back and forth between Regina and the Dark One, her personality shifting swiftly several times in the few moments that they’ve been in Granny’s. She’s confused and irritated, and it seems to go beyond her usual attitude. The entire exchange makes Killian feel uneasy, as if the Queen could snap at any moment, and he feels Emma squeeze his hand a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They discuss their options, but Regina goes back and forth with what she seems to want. One moment, she’s ready to try and get the darkness out of her, and the next, she’s upset with Robin for not accepting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>new her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina, all we want is to help you. We know the darkness can be hard to control,” Emma attempts to console. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs. “And how would you know, oh great proprietor of light magic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m just saying, I’m sure this can’t be an easy adjustment. We just want to be there for you however we can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina stands from the gaudily patterned couch and rolls her eyes. “There’s only one person I want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole reason I’m in this mess is because of you, Miss Swan. The least you could have done in return was to bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>my son</span>
  </em>
  <span> to comfort me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian wants to jump from the chair he’s in and push Regina up against the wall by her throat. Emma feels enough self-blame to last a lifetime, and the last thing she needs now, when she’s already feeling guilty about not becoming the Dark One herself, is to have it thrown back in her face. “That’s crossing a line, your majesty,” he tries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” She snaps. “She was about to take the dagger and absorb the darkness herself and then she threw it at me! I wouldn’t be in this position if she had just followed through,” she spits out. “Just another example of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Savior</span>
  </em>
  <span> being unable to deliver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She made the right choice,” he returns venomously back. “Her baby was running towards her in tears. The last thing she needed was to see her mother become the Dark One right before her eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So instead my son has to witness </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>mother become the Dark One?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma is as much his mother as you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs again. “Right, because she did so much for him for the first ten years of his life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina,” Robin starts, and she shoots him a deadly glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to take a step back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark One</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is not Emma’s fault,” Killian continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t bring himself to look at her. He knows a part of her must be agreeing with Regina, and he can hardly stand to imagine the look on her face, never mind gain confirmation for the misplaced guilt she’s likely feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then she needs to bring Henry to see me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina, I don't think that’s best,” Emma finally says. Her voice sounds confident and firm but he knows it’s an act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen laughs aloud. “You don’t think that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>best?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> If you had become the Dark One, I’m sure he would have gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel comfortable putting him in harm’s way. We don’t know what you’re capable of right now,” she continues assertively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know exactly what I’m capable of, Miss Swan. Perhaps I should demonstrate on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina, I think you should give us the dagger,” Emma says, very pointedly not giving the Dark One the time of day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she says pensively, throwing Emma a sarcastic and condescending smile. “I don't think that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should ask his </span>
  <em>
    <span>father.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> would know what’s best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they can do anything more, she’s vanishing into a cloud of purple smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Belle is overwhelmed with responsibilities, both as newfound official owner of the shop, and with settling the Crocodile’s assets. They weren’t even bound together by law, but for whatever reason, she felt compelled to take care of these things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we should bury him,” she says over her coffee mug as she pours over pages of financial documents at Killian and Emma’s dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian shrugs. “I suppose that’s a good way to prevent any foul odors,” he agrees, and she gives him a look that tells him he may have said the wrong thing. “And… of course, it’s the respectful thing to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she says through a laugh and rolls her eyes. “I mean, I probably should've taken care of this already. It’s been a week since he passed, I just… it’s been strange.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, love. You weren’t together but you still had feelings towards him. And as big a bastard as he was, he did love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She presses her mouth together thoughtfully, nodding as she looks back down at her pages and takes another sip from her mug and he finishes up the dishes from their lunch. It’s perhaps the first time that he’s realized what this means: his enemy is dead. His life’s mission is complete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a feeling that, were this to happen three years ago, he would have felt lost. He’s lived an unnaturally long life with one goal in mind, and with that goal met, he’s unsure what else he may have had to live for. Now, he has everything he needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long before he hears the bounding steps of his toddler stomping down the stairs, one step at a time, and a nervous Emma behind her reminding her to be cautious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the last week, he’s noticed a new trend: Emma is constantly anxious about Corrine’s safety. She’s far more nervous about her being hurt while exploring her environment and learning new skills, and is always helicoptering over the child, hardly taking an eye off of her. It isn’t that he suspects that she distrusts him, but he’s certainly noticed that she almost never leaves their daughter alone, not even with her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello my little love,” Killian says as she reaches the landing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Captain,” she says, her tiny voice pronouncing her new word without a </span>
  <em>
    <span>T</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the blazes is teaching you these terms, my dear?” he asks, picking her up once his hand is dry and placing a kiss on her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No know,” she responds with a shrug, although he doubts that to be true. One can only trust a two-year-old as far as one can throw them, especially when that child’s father is Captain Hook, and he’s nearly completely certain that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that Prince Charming is trying to mess with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re far too smart for your own good, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma smiles softly as she rounds the corner, placing a hand on their daughter’s back and glancing up at Killian before moving towards the refrigerator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like for lunch, smarty pants?” Emma asks Corrine, and she shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheese,” she tells her mother, smiling a toothy grin at Killian and then poking his nose with her chubby finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A grilled cheese? For Emma Swan’s daughter? Preposterous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma laughs, barely, and bumps his shoulder with her own, moving throughout the kitchen to get started on cooking as Killian continues to entertain the lass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corrine, did you say hello to Belle?” Killian asks, and she turns in his arms and smiles sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there,” Belle says with a smile, standing and gathering her files. “I actually think I should be going. I’ve got to make the arrangements for the burial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, lass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you guys, um, are you planning on coming?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma drops something behind him with a clatter, then lets out a hissed curse. When he turns, he sees her shoving a frying pan to the back of the stove and forcing the burner into the off position, holding her hand in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he says, placing Corrine down and moving towards Emma. “I’ll let you know,” he tells Belle as she makes her way out the door to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momma’s okay?” Corrine asks, toddling over towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she mumbles back, looking down and plastering on a fake smile. “Baby, go play in the living room while I make your lunch, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corrine runs clumsily towards her small chest, opening it up and exclaiming excitedly when she sees some of her favorite stuffed toys. “Emma,” Killian finally says, moving in front of her and taking her burned hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she spits out, yanking her hand back and reaching for the pan again, replacing it on the burner and moving towards the refrigerator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re clearly not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget the conversation we had last week? I told you I’m here for you, love. You don’t have to bear—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hook, I’m fine! Just leave it, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t called him that since the curse was broken, but lately it’s been slipping from her lips far more frequently than he prefers. “Don't do that, Swan. Don’t put your walls back up; don’t shut me out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I”m not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are. You’re scared about what’s going to happen with Regina and you’re trying to protect yourself, but in doing so, you’re closing yourself off from me.” She refuses to look him in the eye as she lets a pat of butter slide into the pan and tilts it so that it melts across the surface. “You’re doing it now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say?” she mumbles as she places a slice of bread in the pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes her hand once she places a slice of cheese over the bread and covers it with another, pulling her away and forcing her to turn and face him. “You don't have to say anything. Just… I just want you to trust me like I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs, wriggling out of his hold and grabbing for a tool that she uses to flip the sandwich over. “Of course I trust you,” she says softly as he hands her Corrine’s plastic plate. She slides the hot sandwich onto it, slices it down the middle, and hands it back to him, turning away once again and taking the pan towards the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands there expectantly, foolishly, for a moment before turning and walking towards the table, calling for Corrine as he places the plate in front of her chair. “Come, love,” he calls, and he hears her tumbling towards him. He hoists her into her chair and kisses the top of her head as she starts munching away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma holds her burnt hand out of the running stream of water as she washes the pan vigorously. She isn’t one for cleaning, well, anything, so to see her so passionately doing so is throwing him for a loop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than trying to talk any more sense into her, he walks up behind her, resting his prosthetic on her hip and taking the pan from her hand to place it down in the sink so that he can hold her. He feels tension leaving her quickly as she settles her back against his chest before turning around and wrapping her arms around his middle, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds her tight, attempting to squeeze the anxiety and fear out of her but knowing it likely isn’t going to work like that. Instead he settles for telling her, “I’m here, love, always. We’ll get through this, I swear it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopes beyond hope that he’s being truthful to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, when Corrine is safely tucked into her crib only after David helped Emma to lower the platform in an attempt to prevent her from escaping, Emma and Killian sit quietly on the loveseat as Henry takes up the entire couch. They had a film on, and although Killian finds them difficult to follow, he guesses that Henry is having a far worse time focusing  based on the way he stares off at the ceiling for almost the entire picture. Eventually, he sits back up, his spine so straight that it looks uncomfortable, and announces, “I don’t wanna see my mom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma straightens too. “I know that, Henry. I told you I’m not gonna make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know she’s been asking for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma squeezes Killian’s hand but won’t turn his way. He sighs and steps in. “Aye, lad, she has. But your mother has been very clear that that won't happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hook’s right,” she says. “We aren't letting anything happen to you. You're old enough to make your own decisions about this stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lad sighs, relaxing back into the couch a bit before speaking up again. “I feel bad, though. If she’s saying she wants to see me, maybe that would help her to fight the darkness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe that’s true, but it’s okay for you to set your own limits. Isn’t that what Dr. Hopper used to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s just… why would she do this?” he asks softly, staring down at his hands resting on his knees. “Why would she let herself go back to being dark, after everything that happened when I was a kid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The darkness came to her, Henry. She didn’t really have that much control over it,” Emma says, trailing off weakly at the end of her statement. He knows she’s blaming herself now for the position that Regina is in, and for Henry’s emotional turmoil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s gonna do something stupid. And dangerous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, she did some really terrible stuff when she was the Evil Queen, and now she’s gone dark again. How can I trust that she won't try to hurt you like she did last time? Or me or Corrine?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels her tense some more. “Kid, you shouldn’t have to worry about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I do! It’s all I can think about!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna take care of this! I told you that you don’t have to see her and I meant it. Nothing is gonna happen to you,” she tells him urgently, standing from the couch so quickly that Killian starts to tip over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about you? And everyone else I care about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fix this,” she promises, her voice cracking. She moves towards Henry and pulls him into a tight hug which he returns in kind, the two of them standing still in the middle of the living room and seemingly blocking out the rest of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian feels so helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swan,” he starts, moving towards the bed that she sits on heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you tell me everything's gonna be okay, I think I’ll scream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops in his tracks, sighing as she flops backwards until her back hits the mattress and groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hook, I can’t have this fight with you again!” she nearly shouts, thrusting her fingers into her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said we were fighting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls over onto her stomach and presses herself up so that she’s sitting on her knees, staring him down with angry eyes. “You're going to tell me that this isn’t my fault and that we’ll get through this,” she says, irritation clear in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps towards the bed, standing closer to her and narrowing his eyes. “Suppose I am. Suppose I mean it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t help!” she says. “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t just sit around doing nothing while we wait for something to go wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swan, you're not doing nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep saying that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so upset with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you—” he’s interrupted. Her hands are around his neck and her mouth is on his with a forceful pressure that nearly knocks him off his feet. “Swan,” he tries, but she continues her attack on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking,” she mumbles against him. “I don't want to hear anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slows her movements of her lips along his only slightly, as if she’s considering his question, and in her pause, he leans them forward so that she falls back onto the mattress with him on top of them. She grunts, biting his lip fiercely in an angry response, and before he can steady himself on top of her, she’s pushing his shoulders and flipping them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” she growls at him before kissing him again. “I want to fuck you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words shoot through him as quickly as his blood does, coursing through his body in an icy heat. His hand finds her hip immediately, squeezing before he slaps her ass covered by her tight leggings. “You want it rough, love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answers immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he murmurs as her mouth trails down his stubble covered chin and finds the juncture of his neck, sucking what he knows will become a bruise. “I’m happy to oblige.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows what this is. He knows she’s seeking out control where she can and while she has so little of it. He normally takes the reins and revels in his ability to make her fall apart, so tonight, he’ll sit back and enjoy as she flips the script. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s quick in her work of undoing the buttons of his top, ripping it open forcefully and fully exposing his chest so that she can slide her lips down the expanse of flesh. She sucks another bruise into the skin just beside his nipple as her hands make quick work of the zip of his trousers. She pulls them down promptly once they’re undone, continuing the wet trail that her mouth leaves down his torso until she’s blowing hot breath against the fabric of his boxers just above his already-hard cock. She slides onto her knees on the floor before him, pulling the garment away, and takes him in her mouth almost immediately, never breaking eye from his. It’s perhaps the longest their eyes have maintained contact all week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sucks him expertly, swirling her tongue as her cheeks hollow and taking him down nearly to the base. He groans at her enthusiasm and she hums in response, the back of her throat vibrating against his throbbing tip. “Fuck, Emma,” he says, pulling at her hair lightly and iliciting a moan from her. He nearly loses himself at her response. “Come here, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hums again to question him, looking up as her tongue trails a thick line up his shaft and she sucks his tip once more. “Where?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t stop, I’m going to finish, and I won’t be able to fuck you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing him with a pop, she presses herself up from her knees and begins to slide her leggings and knickers down her shapely legs. “Didn’t you hear what I said?” she asks as she pulls her top above her head and moves back towards him. She’s straddling his hips, his erection trapped between his stomach and her core, and the heat of her against him driving his mad. “I’m fucking you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” he breathes out as she grasps him and tucks him inside her. She moans, her hands sliding up his chest and taking his hand to place it on her breast still covered by her bra. He moves the fabric away as best he can through the distraction of having her around him, but he must be moving too slowly because she reaches around her back and unhooks it herself. As he squeezes again and runs his thumb along her nipple, she moans, tossing her head back so that her long hair almost tickles the tops of his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rides him mercilessly, bouncing and and thrusting hard against him as she takes what she needs from him. He hopes it helps her; he could see her fear all week, her lack of control driving her to a state he hasn’t seen her in in quite some time. Her walls are coming back up, and watching it happen before him and being unable to prevent it hurts more than he knows what to do with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Emma says, reaching her hand to rub tight circles along her clit as she continues to squeeze him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, darling. Take what you need from me,” he chokes out. He’s hardly even coherent, barely holding himself together as he prays for her quick release after the work she has put in on him moments ago. “I’m here, love, take what you need.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you,” she whimpers. Her voice is high and breathy as she collapses against him, one hand still trapped between them on her clit and the other wrapping around his neck. “I need,” she breathes, following it with nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chooses now to bend his knees and thrust his hips up into her finally, feeling her squeeze her arm harder around his neck and her core tighter against his cock. He groans into her neck, holding her hips so she can continue to move above him as he meets her with each thrust. “That’s so good, love, you feel so perfect. Such a good job for me, that’s it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian,” she chokes out. “I— I lo—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks for sure that she’ll say it— he would’ve loved to hear it— but instead, she squeezes once more, choking out a cry that tells him she’s cascading off the cliff they worked towards together. As soon as she gives him permission through her own orgasm, he’s spilling himself inside her. She lets out a keening whimper as she comes down, her lips biting and kissing against his neck as she collapses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head towards her’s, kissing her forehead and rubbing his bare arm up and down along her back as she comes back down. He hasn’t been with her with her walls this high since Neverland, and he isn’t sure how she’ll react to his attempts to hold her after such animalistic sex, but he chances it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he rolls them onto their sides, she holds on tightly to him but won’t move her head from its spot under his chin. He feels her shallow breaths hitting the skin of his collarbone, tickling the hairs gently as he runs his fingers along her spine. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she whispers, and he feels his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls her impossibly closer to him and responds, “there isn’t anything wrong with you, my love,” and kisses the crown of her head once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I can’t just…” she shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks— he hopes— he knows what she means. She feels love for him, but can’t say the words and stay for the aftermath. Assuming this is correct, he says, “it’s okay. I love you enough for the both of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels her burying her face further into his chest and she tightens her grip on his torso. “I feel it, I do. I just…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does know. He only hopes that he doesn’t soon get to a place where that isn’t enough anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They meet again at Granny’s in the morning, Ruby and Tink staying with Henry and Corrine despite the lass’s protests. She wants desperately to come with her parents, and her increased clinginess to the both of them worries Killian. He thinks it worries Emma more. Just one more straw that threatens to break the camel’s back that is Emma, he thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina can hardly focus. She’s still going back and forth between talking to them as herself and the Dark One, and her quick flip from one personality to another startles them all. Today, she can’t seem to think about anything aside from Henry, and he can feel Emma’s tension from across the diner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina, we need a real plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a plan! It’s to see my son!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need a plan for getting the darkness out of you. Have you found anything in your books or your vault?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma, I have to see him,” she pleads. “He’s the only thing that can keep me sane right now. Being the Dark One is so hard… I’m trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to give in, and he gives me strength to fight it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as Emma blinks, sighing and letting her head fall forward at Regina’s words. She’s trying to appeal to Emma’s motherhood, and it isn’t fair. He wants to step in, but they asked to talk privately and he’s trying to respect that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I really am,” Emma says softly. “It’s just not a good idea right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Emma Swan finally has something over me and she’s milking it for all it’s worth, is that it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina, it isn’t that. You know I want what’s best for Henry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why the hell won’t you let him see me? Is it revenge over what happened last year that you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You finally have a say in this and you can’t seem to let go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina, Henry doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see you,” Emma practically shouts. Killian’s blood runs cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regina spits, leaning towards Emma threateningly. He stands from his stool at the counter and starts to make his way over to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s scared! He spent so much of his life frightened of his mother being the Evil Queen and now he’s scared that you’re going to hurt someone he loves again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places his hand on Emma’s shoulder and feels her tense up in response. Regina stands slowly, leering over Emma and smiling maliciously. “We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean…?” Emma asks softly, leaning back against his hand and seemingly taking comfort in his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Miss Swan, I suppose </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll see.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just you wait, Miss Swan. You can’t keep my son from me forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Emma can argue, she vanishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A plan. Don’t think I’ve forgotten your little scheme to get what you wanted last year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dark One needs help from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>old</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dark One’s son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t flatter yourself. Your plan to make everyone forget and keep your family to yourself was perfect, aside from the fact that it may have taken Henry from me. I need your help to make that happen now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How will you do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to show you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts????? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Killian wakes feeling cold and stiff, he’s more confused than he thinks he’s ever been. Why is he so uncomfortable? He and Emma specifically chose a soft, plush mattress by way of treating themselves after a lifetime of intolerable sleeping arrangements. And why is he so cold? Emma radiates so much body heat that he quite literally sweats in his sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels hungover, a headache and a bit of nausea ailing him, but he doesn’t think he drank a thing. He’s barely had time to drink more than a glass of rum since meeting Corrine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits up, delirium clouding his vision, and as the blackness clears, he realizes where he is and why the mattress feels so strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re up,” he hears from across the large, cold space. He recognizes that voice and he recognizes these dank, cold walls. He’s spent enough time on the other side of these bars to know where he is, he just isn’t sure how he got here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” he murmurs, rubbing his forehead with his hand as he sits up slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast,” the voice says, handing Killian a Poptart with a bite taken out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the sheriff?” Killian demands. Like hell is he going to listen to Baelfire from inside this cell. He shouldn’t even be here when he’s done nothing wrong. “What are you even doing here? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffs. “Man, you did drink too much last night, didn’t you? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>sheriff</span>
  </em>
  <span> is right here,” he says, gesturing towards himself, “doing his job protecting the townsfolk from the village drunk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the bloody buggering hell is going on here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” he demands with more force this time, stepping towards the bars and narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jones, if you want to get out of there this morning, I suggest you take a step back and stop talking nonsense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get out of the asylum?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baelfire chuckles nervously, stepping away from the cell and reaching towards a drawer to pull out a set of keys. “Keep talking like that, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna end up in the asylum. Why don’t you get home and nurse that hangover, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungover,” he spits. “Is this another curse? What the bloody hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not hungover after the night you had? I’d say that’s more of a blessing than a curse. Get home and shower, Mr. Jones. I’d imagine Captain Smee wants you in tip top shape for your shift tonight.” He unlocks the cell and opens the door wide, gesturing for Killian to make his exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My shift?” he asks, slowly walking out towards the front of the station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the docks…” Neal returns, narrowing his eyes suspiciously again. “Sure you don’t need to be checked out by Dr. Whale? I didn’t think you hit your head at the bar, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian shakes his head, making haste towards the door now. “I’m fine,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ll see you back here again tonight!” he calls after Killian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While this logically makes no sense, the puzzle pieces are starting to fall into place and he thinks he may know what’s going on here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina’s threats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baelfire’s curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It bloody worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian walks down the streets of Storybrooke and feels lost, despite having lived here for months. The air feels thick and uncomfortable, sending a shiver down his spine with each step as a sense of unease settles over him. He isn’t sure where he’s going, where he can go, but he knows one thing: he has to find his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows the chances of them being at home are slim. If his hunch is correct and Regina and Neal cast a curse, he can only assume that his family is going to be hard to find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considers the facts. Regina wanted only to be with Henry, and Emma was keeping him from her. Last year, Baelfire wanted only to be with Henry and Emma, and nearly cast a memory curse on the entire town to make that a reality. Regina had told Emma that she was going to consult Henry’s father in the matter of whether she can see him, so he can assume she’s done just that and used his idea to curse the town. The only problem is that Bae didn’t seem to know who Killian is outside of his cursed persona, if only based on the fact that he actually released him rather than keeping him in jail, so it follows that Regina must have cursed Bae as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walks towards his home, he hopes for the best but expects the worst. Once he arrives, he’s met with exactly what he expected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody hell. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The place looks far worse than it did when they bought it, the paint peeling off in strips and the columns looking like they’re ready to crash to the ground, so with that idea obviously scrapped, he turns to walk towards the town, hoping to find answers at Granny’s. Perhaps if Regina was taking a cue from Bae’s memory curse, he would find his family where they were staying when it was originally meant to be cast. If nothing else, he could go for a donut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopes more than anything that they’re alright. He assumes that Henry is, if only because he knows it’s likely that Regina was the one to cast the curse, and she wouldn’t hurt him. But he doesn’t know what to expect for Emma after the last conversation she and Regina had. He hopes that Bae’s involvement would deter her from hurting Emma, but he isn’t sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian doesn’t remember much after what happened in Granny’s yesterday. They had gone home, put Corrine down for a nap, made dinner, and then… nothing. Next thing he knows, he’s waking up miraculously hungover in a cell at the sheriff’s station, with the sheriff nowhere to be found and her deranged ex standing in her place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way to Granny’s, he’s distracted when he sees the library and decides to take a chance and step inside. Belle stands behind the circulation desk looking as happy as he thinks she would if this was real life, and he considers how her cursed persona is perhaps exactly what she would want it to be. “Welcome,” she says to him cheerfully as he closes the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Belle,” he greets, realizing his mistake as she draws her brows close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Sorry. I thought Belle was here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Belle here, Mr….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Jones,” he responds, scratching behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… Mr. Jones. I’m Lacey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you, lass. Call me Killian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian. You're the man who got hauled in by the sheriff last night, aren't you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs. “That’s what I keep hearing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could probably do a better job of not confusing the lass judging by the look on her face. “...I heard about that from Ruby at breakfast this morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I suppose the </span><em><span>small town</span></em> <em><span>thing</span></em><span> still applies.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs again, shaking his head. “I”m looking for a book,” he tells her, changing the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figures that the last time they were cursed, it took a while to break it because they didn’t have the book. It seems that the key to breaking a curse is to have a book, and to enact True Love's Kiss. He can likely at least cross one of those things off his to-do list in the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came to the right place,” she says awkwardly, smiling at him and glancing towards her computing device. “What’s it called?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once Upon A Time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, humming as she starts clicking away on her buttons, then purses her lips and shakes her head. “Do you know who wrote it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he says, scratching his ear again as he leans hopelessly against the counter between them. “No, it was just… written.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs lightly. “I’m sorry, Mr. Jones, but it doesn't look like we have that book in circulation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, nodding, as he had expected this to happen anyway. According to Emma, the book makes itself known to those who truly need it, and apparently, that isn't him, at least not yet. “Thank you for checking, love,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Although, if you're looking for fairytales, you might find better luck checking Henry’s collection.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ears perk up. “Henry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, “Mayor Mills’ son; he’s sitting right around the corner. He loves fantasy stories.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mayor Mills. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Does he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does,” he hears boldly from behind the stacks. “Why, who’s interested?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” Belle says. “This is Mr. Jones. He was looking for a book, but we don't have it here. I thought maybe you’d know where he could find it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry narrows his eyes at Killian and gestures to have him follow him back to his seat. It’s clear that he doesn't know exactly who he is, but Killian thinks Henry may be suspicious of him already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, lad,” Killian says to him, taking a seat across from him at the small work table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry nods at him once, then looks back at the book he was reading before Killian arrived. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be— Uh, Lacey told me you might know something about a book I’m looking for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called Once Upon A Time. It’s a brown book with fancy lettering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry looks up from his book, straight into Killian’s eyes, his own bugging out of his head. “What do you know about that book?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian narrows his eyes, staring him down seriously as he speaks. “I think I’m more interested in what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about that book.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian decides to take a chance. It would appear as if young Henry already suspects that the curse has taken place and that everyone here in Storybrooke is not who they think they are, so he takes the information Emma gave him from before he’d arrived and runs with it. “Who do you think?” he asks, his eyes narrowing deeper into mysterious slits as he leans forward towards Henry, who resembles his mother as he suspiciously considers Killian’s question. It hurts to look at him and not know where his mother is, but he presses on. “I’m sure you may be able to use the book to figure it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet me at the park in three hours,” Henry says, keeping his brows drawn together before gesturing towards the door to the library by way of dismissing Killian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye,” Killian says, winking at the lad before he stands and makes his exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian has nowhere to go. He doesn’t know where this curse has him living, other than the prison cell, apparently, so he can’t exactly go home. He doesn’t have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jolly Roger</span>
  </em>
  <span> to check on, as would be his usual passtime. He doesn’t have his daughter to take to the park, as they so enjoy doing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chooses to reminisce, so he grabs a donut from Granny’s, noting the emptiness of the establishment, then makes his way to the park. It would be more pleasant were his darling daughter with him, but he knows that soon he can break the curse and be home with her. Of course, that’s provided Henry has the book, and True Love’s Kiss can break the curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry arrives exactly 3 hours after Killian had left the library, carrying a large backpack as he treks through the park, mysteriously shifting his gaze from side to side as he makes his way towards the picnic table where Killian sits. “Ahoy, lad,” he greets, choosing to give him one more hint of his true identity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are,” Henry says as he approaches, taking a seat across from Killian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty obvious,” he says, rolling his eyes. “You’re Captain Hook.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s a smart boy, and Killian smiles at this knowledge and the confirmation of such. “Aye, that I am. Happy to be of service.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s shock is clear, as though he wasn’t expecting to be given approbation of his hunch. Killian knows only a bit of Emma’s time in Storybrooke before the first curse was broken, but he does know that Henry spent a great deal of time being made to assume he was mad. Emma had told him that he spent time with the cricket in order to treat his </span>
  <em>
    <span>delusions</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Killian wonders if the same is true now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… wait. It’s—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s real.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry turns his head away from Killian, his mouth agape as he stares into the distance in an effort to make sense of what he’s hearing. “It’s real,” he says as if trying to convince himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, it is. And I need your help to break it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. “I’ve been trying, but it’s impossible. Emma needs to believe, but she just won’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma? Where is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know my mom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, aye. We knew each other before this curse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falters, considering how to answer his question, then says, “it may be best if I keep that from you for now. And from her. I’m not sure what her thoughts of me are just yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? We’re gonna break the curse anyway, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat. The lad has always been persistent, he’ll give him that, but he thinks that admitting to him that the man he’s just met is in love with his mother may be a bit confusing, so he changes the subject. “Henry, what year is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s face falls as he thinks deeply, drawing his brows together and scratching his chin. “Uh…” he starts, unable to draw an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” He shakes his head, sitting back on the table’s bench. “Do you know how long you’ve known about this curse, lad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really…” he says, obviously confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long ago did you go to Boston to fetch Emma?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know more than you, most likely.” He considers this, looking away towards the harbor and breathing deeply. “Henry, I went to sleep in my bed, in my home, with my family, last night. This morning I woke up in the Sheriff’s station with the one person in this town who should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the sheriff. There was no curse last night and now there is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you know my dad, too? Do you know him from before the curse?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody Hell.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Aye, that I do,” he breathes, rolling his head forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is it true that he’s Baelfire then? If you’re Captain Hook, then,” he pauses, taking the book from his backpack. Killian wants to jump for it and take it from his hands, hoping to break this bloody curse without any pomp or circumstance, but he holds back. “Then you would know, right? Because you found Baelfire in Neverland.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is, yes.” Henry’s right. They're going to break the curse anyway; what harm will it do to have the lad know a bit about his life before the curse? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So my grandpa was the Dark One…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this is turning into a conversation that Killian is not ready for, and it would certainly be easier if he could pawn it off on the boy’s mother… Far be it for Killian to tell the lad that his grandfather isn't the Dark One anymore, but his other mother is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My grandpa? Just that he basically owned the whole town, and when he died, my dad took over his operations and everything. But he was the Dark One, right? In your land? He’s always been shady.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian nods, sighing and dropping his head down slightly more as he responds. “Aye, that he was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, now that he’s dead… someone else has to be the Dark One, right? Do you know who it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian scratches behind his ear and changes the subject again, desiring not to reveal to the lad that his mother became the Dark One and cast yet another curse. Perhaps this wasn’t his brightest idea, after all. “Henry, I need your help to find someone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry nods, closing the book on the illustrations of Killian and Bae on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jolly Roger </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Neverland and looking back up at him. “Who?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My daughter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he’d suspected, Henry has no recollection of his baby sister. Killian describes her happily, grinning and blushing at his recount of her gorgeous eyes and her darkening blonde hair, but Henry doesn’t seem to care much, and the conversation certainly doesn't seem to spark any memories. He says he knows no one by that description, and doesn't know anyone with a nearly two-year-old child, so he suggests that they consult with the Blue Fairy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive at the convent, she greets them passively, checking her logs and nodding at his description of the child, but when she speaks, Killian’s heart breaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one by the name Corrine here, but there is a child that age who matches your description. Talia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talia…” he repeats, attempting not to allow the anger he feels to take him over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She’s the second-youngest child who lives here. Would you like to see her? To confirm her identity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answers immediately, practically cutting her off. She nods, gesturing towards the entrance beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry steps back, taking a seat on the wooden bench behind them, and nods. “Good luck, Captain,” he says, smiling softly at Killian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian feels nauseous as he follows the fairy down the cold hallway, trying his best not to picture the worst case scenario for his child. Based on the stark white walls and cold tile floors leading towards the bedrooms, he can only imagine the conditions she’s living in. He takes solace in knowing that they have only been cursed for one day, but still can barely bear the thought of his daughter suffering in here when she should be at home with her family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s her room,” Blue says, taking out a set of keys and inserting one into a lock. “Each child shares a room with one other around their age. Normally, we wouldn’t place a male and female in the same room, but these are the only two anywhere near this age range.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she opens the door, he sees what she means. Rather than being greeted by his daughter, he sees her uncle instead, sitting happily in a crib with a small stuffed bluebird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s supposed to be napping,” she says to Oliver as he gums away at the wing of the toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oliver,” he says with a smile, walking towards the crib. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Mr. Jones, this is Neal. Another poor orphan. His father is a coma patient and he has no other family, so he’s stuck here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many thoughts are running through his mind. First is the name change; how the hell did Regina justify naming Snow and Charming’s child after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neal</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The second is the fact that this must mean that David is in a coma as he was during the first curse. And the third is that the lad apparently has no family to speak of, so he wonders where Queen Snow must be. But before he can voice any of his confused opinions, he hears a small voice from his left and his heart stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” she says loudly. He can hardly stand to turn around and look at her, but when he does, he feels tears burning his eyes immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushes towards her crib, noting the way she reaches her chubby hands to him as if to beg to be picked as she normally does when she wakes (if she hasn’t climbed out already). “Hi,” he returns. He holds his own arms out to ask her permission and she nearly leaps into his hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so relieved, the feeling of her clinging to his jacket healing him from the inside out. If he doesn’t have Emma yet, at least he knows that Corrine is safe, despite the strange new name she’s been given. He assumes she must be confused by her new identity, but hopefully he can clear that up when he gets her home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chances True Love’s Kiss with her, but it doesn't work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jones, how do you know Talia? She seems quite comfortable with you,” Blue remarks as she starts to feed Oliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you quite comfortable, love?” he asks her, tickling her belly playfully. “I, uh, I knew her mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you? None of us here know who her mother is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snack?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hungry? Would you like some apple sauce?” he asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Blue laughs. “If you can get that child to eat apple sauce, I’m certain it would be like witnessing a miracle. She can’t stand the stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat, eyeing his daughter suspiciously as he answers with a test. “Perhaps a grilled cheese, then; I seem to recall she likes those.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heavens, no! She’ll hardly go near anything cheesy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t respond. He sees now that he’d confused her enthusiasm with recognition, and that her happy willingness to go to him was likely due only to her friendly nature. She’s been affected by the curse as well, and if this hasn't cemented his need to stop whomever has cast it, nothing will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He plays with Corrine, and Oliver by default, for another thirty minutes or so, before Blue tells him that he needs to leave. She cries when he puts her down, and he wipes a tear from his cheek as the fairy leads him back down the hall towards the waiting area and tells him that Corrine seems to have had a great time, and asks if he’ll be back to visit again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, whenever I’m allowed,” he promises. He doesn't plan on being here long, hoping to break the bloody curse at any moment, but he’ll be damned if he doesn't take every opportunity to see Corrine before then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back tomorrow, around this time, and you two can have lunch together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Mr. Jones?” He turns. “I’m not sure of the nature of your relationship to Talia, but it seems like you two were close once. It should be good for her to see you regularly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, a small smile creeping up his face, and says, “aye, I think it would be good for me, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s reading his story book when he comes back out, and looks up at Killian expectantly once their eyes meet. “How’d it go?” he asks excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins guiding Henry out of the building, out of Blue’s earshot, and says, “she’s under the curse as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry sighs and nods his head. “Sorry,” he says. “That sucks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll break it, lad, aye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods as they walk down the street, about to respond, but is interrupted by the squealing brakes of a sleek, black car. “Henry!” he hears as Regina exits the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh,” Henry says ominously. “I didn’t tell you that my mom’s the Evil Queen, did I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had guessed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry! Mother Superior called me; what are you doing?! You're supposed to meet me after the town council meeting!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, Captain,” the boy says as he rushes towards the mayor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walk towards her car, Killian hears Regina make mention of calling the cricket, citing that his interventions were apparently not working. Killian rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian wanders the streets of Storybrooke aimlessly, nothing to do now that Henry is gone and he’s been sent away from Corrine. Since his house is in condemnable condition, and he still doesn't have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jolly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he figures he should head towards Granny’s to find a place to stay. While he doesn't plan on being here long, he doesn’t exactly want to sleep in the station again if he can help it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walks into the diner, heading back towards the kitchen to find the owner of the inn, something stops him. From the corner of his eye, the glimmering golden tresses that he’s grown so accustomed to shine in the sunlight and he turns. She sits alone in a booth, looking disheveled as she sips away at her hot chocolate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair is messy and tangled, though no less beautiful. Her normally shining eyes look dull as the purple bags under them make it appear as if she hasn't slept in weeks. He bumps into the leg of a table when he sees her, drawing her attention to him and causing her to roll her eyes and look at him with confusion and curiosity painted across her face before she looks back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t recognize him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian stops himself from running to her, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms to envelop her in a crushing hug and make everything go back to normal. Truthfully, she’s looked at him more threateningly in the past, so he chances walking over to her and introducing himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afternoon,” he starts as he takes a seat in the booth across from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she returns suspiciously, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips at him. He wants to lean across the table and kiss the look of skepticism off her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like your mug is nearly empty, love. Can I get you another?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scratches behind his ear. “New in town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hums, glancing down at her mug and taking one final sip before dropping the ceramic down a bit too loudly. “And you're going to buy me another drink?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirks at her and responds, “aye, that I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She motions towards Ruby and glances back at him, meeting his smirk with her own, although her suspicions of him don't seem to waiver. “Ruby,” she says once she’s close enough. “This stranger is going to buy me a drink, but only if he can correctly guess what I want and how I take it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. He hadn't realized how much he missed their banter in the few hours he’s been separated from her, and revels in the way that they can continue their back-and-forth despite her having no memory of him. He leans forward, looking deeply into her eyes and pinching his bottom lip between two fingers in a way that he knows makes her squirm. “Hot chocolate. Whipped cream,” he says, jutting his jaw out and to the side and cocking his head as if he were thinking and continues, “with cinnamon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw drops and he smirks triumphantly, as if there was any chance of him being wrong to begin with. She clears her throat and sits back, looking up at Ruby and nodding as he sits back himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” she asks again once Ruby’s out of earshot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian Jones,” he says with an air of grandeur in his voice, “at your service.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” she says with a nod. “You said you're new in town?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” she starts, shaking her head and clearing her throat once more. “I don't know. I thought I recognized you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flicker of hope ignites in the pit of his stomach as his brow shoots up dramatically. “Perhaps you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes meet his again and her brows draw close together. She cocks her head to the side in what he knows is the stance she takes when she’s thinking, but then she shakes her head again and swallows, her throat bobbing. “No, I don't get out much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aside from being here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m meeting someone for dinner. At least, I hope to be.” He squints at her suspiciously but she moves on. “How did you know I take my hot chocolate like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky guess, I suppose. Who are you meeting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” she starts, a small smile creeping up on her lips. “My kid. He takes his the same way, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he should be cautious of the fact that she’s cursed and doesn't remember him, but a desperate man will do foolish things, and Killian does not plan on being cursed for much longer. He takes his chances when he asks, “Henry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She draws her brows close to scrutinize him, but nods. “How do you know Henry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We met at the library.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods. “He loves it there. He says Lacey’s always giving him new books to read, but he’s always hung up on this one about fairytales.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This version of Emma, despite her curse, seems to trust him. He thinks back to how things were when they first met and how difficult it was to get her to trust him, and assumes the fact that she’s opening up to him after mere moments has to be a good sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, we talked about it a bit. He’s got quite the active imagination.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she says, smiling at Ruby as she places her mug in front of her and winks at Killian. “So he told you about… his hunch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles sadly at the knowledge that she apparently doesn't believe him. “He did. We had quite a bit of fun talking things through. Who does he think you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles softly and chuckles, shaking her head as she speaks. “He says i’m supposed to break the curse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Savior,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't tell me you believe him,” she scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs playfully, attempting to keep the tone light and not tip her off to his true intentions. “He says I’m Captain Hook. I find that quite flattering, so I’ll believe it if only to stroke my own ego.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs, actually laughs, and takes a sip of her cocoa, a mustache of whipped cream lining her upper lip before she licks it away. He wants to dab her face with a napkin, maybe kiss her gently to enjoy the residual taste of cream and chocolate and cinnamon, so he has to lean back to keep his hands off of her. “You don’t look like any rendition of Captain Hook I've ever seen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven't seen anything yet, love,” he flirts, leaning towards her again boldly. “Would you allow me to prove to you that I'm nothing like the wax-mustached, permed, animated pirate by taking you out for a proper drink?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile falters as she leans back away from him, a nervous chuckle on her lips as she says, “you don’t consider hot chocolate to be a proper drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums and smiles at her. “I do prefer rum, myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” she responds softly, almost sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t, or won't?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs, glancing around as if to check on who could be listening before she leans in slightly. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a luckier man than I has beaten me to it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that. It’s, uh… well, it’s a long story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just that… well, it’s Henry’s father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks his heart might be shattering. If anything, it’s certainly stopped beating. “His father,” he chokes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t… um, well, he doesnt think I have the best track record with men,” she responds sadly, shooting him an awkward smile and reaching back down to her mug in the excuse she needs to hide her face. “I’ve made some bad decisions, and if I do something else that he doesn’t approve of, he and Regina won’t let me see Henry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he spits out. He knows this is a curse, but he’s starting to feel nauseous at what Emma believes to be her reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't even know why I’m telling you this,” she mumbles, refusing to look at him as she shakes her head. “It’s hard to find someone in this town who doesn't already know about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should they have a say in when you see your son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know why I’m telling you this,” she repeats. He cocks his head, raising a brow as if to insist that she go on. “It’s my own fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma, that can’t be true. I’ve known you for all of ten minutes and I can see how much you care for your boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs. “I may care for him now, but I gave him up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you had a good reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something shifts in her at his words and she refuses to answer. He knows that look; it's the very one she was wearing the other night, as she started shutting down. Shutting him out. Although it’s the last thing he wants to do, he allows her to, trying his best to be patient. “Would you like to come somewhere with me tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles at her gently. “There's a child at the convent I'm going to visit. I have a feeling you may like each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A child?” she asks, the slight trace of a smile gracing her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. I knew her mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returns his soft smile and nods. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma told him she can go with him to meet Corrine in the afternoon. She’s got to be at home in the mornings and evenings, why he isn’t sure. It works perfectly so that he can visit Corrine for lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He buys two grilled cheeses and an order of onion rings, plus some lasagne for the baby, then meets Emma outside of Granny’s as they’d planned. She makes another comment wondering why she’s doing this with him, then says she trusts him. His heart swells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, he introduces Emma to Talia begrudgingly and observes both of their reactions to each other. He notices that the lass seems shy at first; it makes his eyes well up to see her so hesitant to go to her own mother, but knows this is a symptom of the curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma sits across from Killian, laughing as Corrine throws noodles at him relentlessly as she normally does at dinner. He dodges many of her attacks, but a few pieces get into his hair and Emma giggles lightly from across the table, giving Corrine a little high five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wants to break this damn curse already. He figures if anyone can make Emma believe in magic, it’s got to be her children, but apparently the curse is strong and she doesn’t seem any different when they’re told they have to leave. Leaving their child behind again squeezes at his heart, and seeing how nonchalant Emma is about it makes the pain worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's adorable,” Emma says as they walk back towards Granny’s. “I can see why you’re so taken by her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye? Why’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs. “She kind of looks like you. The eyes, I guess. I recognized you in her eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the same as she had in New York, he thinks. “She’s got lovely eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at him meaningfully and smiles. “Yeah, she does.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Killian didn’t plan on staying here long. He’d hoped to find the book, find Emma, and break the curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hasn’t worked out that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each day he does the same mundane things: he wakes with a start alone in one of Granny’s rooms, realizes where the hell he is, has some form of tantrum that could likely rival his toddler’s, then goes about his cursed life. He eats breakfast at Granny’s, sometimes alone, and sometimes with Henry in secret, hashing out their plans. He works second shift at the docks, rolling his eyes inwardly each time Mr. Smee shouts an order at him. He visits with his daughter, but is never allowed to take her away from the dreadful place. He’s forced to call her Talia in front of the women who care for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been three weeks of torture. Henry continues to insist that they need a plan to break the curse, and Killian insists that he already has one. He knows that during the first curse, Emma needed to believe in magic before True Love’s Kiss could break it, so that’s what he’ll ensure. He just isn’t sure how. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, his non-plan hasn’t gotten them anywhere, so Henry has initiated Operation Rattlesnake. “I know who we have to find,” Henry says from across the booth, barely paying any mind to his breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye?” Killian asks, stabbing his fork into his eggs. “Who's that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Sorcerer. There’s a few pages in here about Snow White and Prince Charming finding the Sorcerer’s Apprentice, and he removed any chance of darkness from their unborn child. If the Apprentice can do that, then the Sorcerer should be able to get rid of the Dark One, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian drops his fork, cocking his head as he looks up at Henry and considers his words. He looks back down at the pages and sees an illustration Snow and Charming talking with a bearded old man. “Where did these pages come from?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises a brow and scratches behind his ear. “Were these pages in the book all along?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry shrugs nonchalantly and says, “I don’t know. I’ve learned not to question when weird things happen to this book.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meaning…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meaning, there are missing pages, too. Here,” he says, turning a few pages and then rotating the book to face Killian. He points at the seam at the center and says, “see? These were torn out. The story after my grandpa died. What happened there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian nods, noting the very real depiction of the death of the Dark One in the room behind his shop, followed conveniently by absolutely nothing. “And what of this story about Snow and Charming?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean my grandparents?” he asks with a smirk. “Seriously, who are they here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, not telling,” Killian mumbles, stabbing into his sausage link. “Show me that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flips through the book some more until he turns back to the story of the King and Queen, then explains its premise. It had been prophesied that their child had the potential for great darkness, so they used the Apprentice’s powers to remove the darkness altogether, thus likely making Emma the </span>
  <em>
    <span>great proprietor of light magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as Regina calls her. “Interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s why my mom is the Savior,” he suggests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lad may have a point; eradicating any chance of darkness from Emma would certainly bode well for her becoming the Savior. “Perhaps,” he agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re weird,” Henry says suddenly, and Killian looks at him in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>weird,” he argues childishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious! Some things you’ll tell me about before the curse, but other things are off limits? How come?” He shrugs. “Who are my grandparents? Who’s the Dark One?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you who the Dark One is, Henry. You don’t need to know right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about my grandparents?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re lovely,” he says, looking up and smirking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you do know them!” he says too loudly. “Can I tell you who I think my grandma is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, turning his head back down and taking another bite of his breakfast before saying, “you can tell me, but I’m not going to confirm or deny it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My teacher, Miss Blanchard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles at Henry’s determination and wit, having to do his best to not give away that he’s completely right. He wonders if he knew during the first curse. He thinks he must’ve. “Can I ask you something, lad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he strugs, taking another gargantuan bite of french toast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so important to you that you know these things? What would it change if you knew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He purses his lips and narrows his eyes, the same way Emma does when she’s thinking, then shrugs again. “I don't know. I guess I’ve just always been thinking about it and now that you’re telling me it’s real…” another shrug. “And plus, maybe if I knew, I could help more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’ve been plenty help, Henry. Truly. I would likely be in much lower spirits if not for your being here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorts and looks down, refusing to make eye contact as any almost-14-year-old would. “I thought you were supposed to be fearsome. Are you this gross and sappy without curses?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continue eating in silence, Henry clearly over the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sappy</span>
  </em>
  <span> moments with the man he doesn’t know is his step-father, until he decides to speak again, bringing the conversation back to his original goal to gain more information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Regina cast the curse?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian sighs, telling him, “I don't know,” instead of answering clearly. It’s not entirely a lie— it could have realistically been Bae who cast this curse, although he doubts it. He does wonder how they would have managed to cast it, what with the need to sacrifice the heart of the thing they love most, but he’s sure he’ll get that answer once it’s broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it the Dark Curse? Like the one in the book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about my mom? I know you know her somehow. It’s pretty obvious that you’re obsessed with her.” He blushes fiercely, shrugging. “And then there’s Tal- I mean, Corrine. You said she’s your daughter, but who the hell is having babies with Captain Hook?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorts slightly, looking up at the lad through his lashes and then reaching for his mug of coffee. “I can assure you, her conception was not planned,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once the curse is broken, lad, things will make sense. I’ve no desire to destroy your concept of reality any further.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Killian shrugs. “Is it about my mom?” He shrugs again. He’s never felt so childish around an actual child. “Oh my god,” he starts. “Is she… no way. You didn’t… with my mom, did you? Is Corrine my… my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s silent for a moment, unwilling to make eye contact with the lad as the pieces begin to fall into place in his mind. “Henry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kissed my </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom?!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat, scratching behind his ear, desperately trying to stop himself from informing the boy that he’d done far more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mom. He considers how much it would destroy Henry to learn that they actually happily live together. “It’s not exactly what you think, lad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have a secret, cursed sister and my mom kissed Captain Hook!” he says a bit too loudly. Killian’s eyes bug out of his head and he holds up his hand, waving it in front of Henry’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like a madman, Henry!” Killian hisses. He can understand the lad being outraged by the idea of his mother being with anyone, but he’s going to get them thrown into the asylum if he keeps up his shouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a baby with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I did. And we need to break this bloody curse so that I can bring my child and her mother home. Now focus and tell me what we need to do to get a hold of this Sorcerer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry looks nauseated. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he leans forward to get Henry’s attention. “You live with us, most of the time. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He hopes that giving him a task, a responsibility in solving their troubles, will help him to remain in high spirits. “You need to figure out how we find the Sorcerer. That’s how you can help me break the curse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” he says, shaking himself out. “I’ll check out some stuff from the library. I live with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Killian grunts out, taking another swig from his mug and wishing desperately it was rum instead of coffee. “It only serves to distract you from Operation Rattlesnake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don't think I want to know anymore,” he says with his face still screwed up in disgust. “I’ll meet you after school, usual spot.” Killian nods, placing some money on the table as Henry stands and walks out of the diner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his odd and confounding morning, Killian’s happy to finally have some semblance of a plan. Perhaps now, with Henry’s hunch that some Sorcerer can remove the darkness from Regina, breaking the curse will be easier. At least they’ll have an idea of what steps to take once it’s broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He anticipates having a somewhat good day, what with his plans to bring Emma to see Corrine once again. He’s found that the only source of joy over the last few weeks have been spending time with Henry, who allows him to speak freely about the curse (mostly), and seeing his daughter and her mother playing together as if they aren’t strangers to one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each day that he spends time with Emma, he gets more information about her cursed life. She’s opened up to him quite easily and he continues to insist that she’s easy to read. It’s true that he has a lot of background knowledge on her already, but it’s also true that she’s always been an open book. He hopes that the more he talks to her, the more likely she is to remember her old life and perhaps long for it. Maybe that would be enough to make her believe Henry’s hunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma specified several times that, on the days that they go together to see Corrine, she’s only available during the afternoon, and she must always be home prior to dinner. Killian likes to see Corrine for lunch time so he can eat with her, then enjoy some playtime, so the schedule she insists upon works well. Several times a week, she meets him outside of Granny’s and they walk to the convent together, talking casually along the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the days before this curse struck, Emma was distant. She struggled to open up to Killian unless they were in bed together, she was constantly on edge, anxious and angry, and she started to build her walls higher and higher each day. Walking along the streets with her now, it’s as if she’s a different person, and a part of him hates it. She's still closed off, but it’s in a different way. She trusts him, as she often tells him, but her made up experiences have vexed her. She’s not allowed to see her son without permission from Regina and Neal, the two people who should absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a say in when Emma sees her child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She told him that she gave up Henry when the lad was born, but the reason she did it was because his father was sent to jail, and she didn’t think she could raise a baby alone. Neal found out about the adoption upon his release and reached out to Regina, then turned his life around and became the sheriff of the small coastal town. According to Baelfire and Regina’s reality, he made the noble choice and didn’t actually make Emma take the fall for his own crimes, then leave her pregnant in prison at seventeen years old. Rather, he found his son while Emma traipsed around Boston irresponsibly until Henry came to get her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mayor is also beloved by all, apparently. Henry lives with her and visits his father frequently, so it would seem that their scheme worked. It also seems that Bae’s ploy to make everyone forget Killian worked based on his need to introduce himself to everyone he already knows, as if he truly is new in town. The only thing that makes no sense to Killian is the fact that Bae and Emma aren't together, at least it doesn't seem it. The entire situation makes him nauseous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she greets as he walks out of the diner to meet her. She looks as beautiful as ever, in spite of the messiness to her hair and the shallowness in her face. She looks so stressed and tired, even though she seems happy enough, and he isn't sure what to make of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afternoon, love,” he says in return, stepping in time with her as they make stride towards the convent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me something,” she insists, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket and bumping her shoulder into his. “I feel like we’re always talking about my screwed up life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. “And what would you like to know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Talia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes at her foolish made up name and says, “I had no say in naming her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs. “No, I mean why </span>
  <em>
    <span>her?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian nods. He can't exactly tell her that he’s the child’s father and that Emma is her mother and Killian’s lover, so he thinks fast. “I believe I told you I knew her mother. I feel close to her, to both of them, when I see her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you came to Storybrooke in the first place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he starts, clearing his throat. “I suppose so, yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… um, is her mother coming back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considers his answer carefully. He doesn't want to lie to her, but he also doesn't want to give her the impression that he’s unavailable or waiting around for someone who isn't her. Not that he suspects her to be anywhere near looking at him in that way, but he’d rather not chance in. “Not in this lifetime,” he settles upon, drawing a thoughtful hum from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I'm sorry she lost her mother,” she consoles, “and that you lost her, too. I’m sure she must've been important to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat again, scratching behind his ear as he considers how carefully he has to answer. How carefully he has to talk to her at all times. “Thank you. She is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, the fairy escorts both him and Emma down to the communal room where Corrine is eating her lunch, and she smiles at him happily and tosses her cup down to the floor to reach for him excitedly. Before he can reach her, she’s starting to climb out of her seat just like she’d do at home, and she’s almost jumping by the time he catches her. It pains him to see her react so happily to him despite her not truly knowing who he is, though he wonders if a part of her remembers, just as it seems that a part of Emma trusts him inherently. He wonders if him being awake through the curse has anything to do with that. “Hello, darling,” he says as he lifts her into his arms and wipes her face with a damp disposable cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're so good with her,” Emma points out as she takes a seat at the table, smiling at the lass joyously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles back, sitting across from Emma with Corrine in his lap. “She makes it easy, I suppose.” He doesn't miss the fact that the fairy hasn't left the room, continuing to watch him distrustfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” she shouts to Emma, causing her to grin and blush as she leans towards the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corrine reaches for her mother, making grabbing motions with her fat little fingers and grinning at her, and the sight squeezes his heart firmly. It took a few times meeting Emma for Corrine to fully warm up to her, confirming his thoughts that she’s under the curse as well, but now she’s comfortable with her. Part of him beams seeing the two of them sitting together once Emma stands to pick the babe up from his hold, but much of him tingles with pain and anger. It shouldn't be like this. Corrine shouldn't be spending any of her formative years not knowing that the woman she’s with is her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They play with her after she’s finished her sandwich, filled with a strange mixture of fruity jam and peanut spread, and she looks so cute happily playing away with Emma. The fairy leaves the room eventually, which settles his nerves. He’s been here under this curse far longer than he thought he would be, so he knows he must stay in her good graces so that he can continue to see his daughter each day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian,” Emma starts, covering her eyes with her hands and then opening them up to shout </span>
  <em>
    <span>boo!</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Corrine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” Corrine says back, giggling as Emma tickles her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to adopt her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falters at her question, considering the meaning behind her words. What she means is that Killian isn’t her father here, and he would have to go through a tormenting legal system in order to officially claim a title that is already his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s got to break this bloody curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dop!” Corrine says, grinning at Killian and pointing commandingly. “You, dop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Emma agrees with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” he answers. “Perhaps I would.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue summons them after two hours, coming to collect Corrine and see them off. Once she’s picked up by the fairy, she begins crying, reaching for Killian and Emma pathetically. He feels his own eyes filling with tears as he says goodbye and assures her that they’ll see her soon, although he knows she can’t fully understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushes from the area, desperate to remove himself and hopefully not drag out her tortured response to them leaving, and when they step towards the waiting area, they’re greeted by Henry. “Hey,” he says casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry, you should be in school for another half hour, what are you doing here?” Emma asks frantically, guiding him out of the building towards the sidewalk and starting in the direction of the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually came to see Killian, but I guess I should’ve known you guys would be here together,” he says with a repulsed look on his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lad, you can’t be here. You need to get back to school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them turn towards the sound of a car door closing and are met with Bae stepping out of a patrol car and hurrying to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma groans beside her son and glances nervously towards Killian. “Neal,” she starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma, what the hell? What are you doing? He has to be in school!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was just—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is exactly the kind of decision that makes me not want to let you see him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate,” Killian tries, but he’s cut off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of this, Jones.” He turns towards Emma and continues. “So, now you're spending all your time with the town drunk, is that it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal, that isn’t fair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, what’s not fair is you choosing a guy over your kid’s best interest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Come on, Henry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Henry</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at home, Emma, if you even decide to bother.” Neal says with disappointment dripping from his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she watches Henry walk away, turning back once to stare at her apologetically, he feels her tensing beside him despite the fact that they aren’t even touching. Her bottom lip quivers and she bites down on it hard to prevent it from wobbling too obviously, turning to him and looking into his eyes with her sad and tearful ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about what he said,” she tells him dejectedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. “Do you… do you live with him, love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, the face she gives him telling him he should have known. “Yeah, he took me in when I moved to Storybrooke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he nods. His anger hasn’t dissipated. The more he learns of her life here, the more he sees how much Bae and Regina have manipulated all of them, especially Henry and Emma. Emma, who has a lucrative career in her non-cursed life, is jobless and forced to live with her ex while he does her job. Emma, who is perhaps Henry's only fit parent, is being told that she needs permission to see her own son. Emma, the strongest person he’s ever known, has been reduced to some pathetic thing who needs saving. It’s cracking his resolve, but he knows he must pull himself back together for her sake. “I hadn’t realized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffles, taking a few steps away from him and starting down the sidewalk as he swiftly follows. “After Henry found me, Neal took me in. But he found out about my past… I mean, I have a bit of a record. Not a big deal, but he sees it as an example of me making bad decisions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened in your past?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, rolling her eyes. “There was this guy, and he was just a bad influence. I was having trouble focusing on what’s important.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, so he keeps an eye on you?” he scoffs. “Is that why you can only be out in the afternoon? Is that when he’s at the station?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s-- no, it’s not like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I realize that I’m overstepping, I apologize.” His voice was becoming vapid and he knew he needed to calm down. She shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s—” she stops herself from continuing, taking a deep breath and wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she walks. He wants to wrap his arms tightly around her. “It’s okay. I don't know why, but you're really easy to talk to. I mean, it’s easy to tell you stuff, even if it sucks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you can, aye? Talk to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hums out a soft laugh and says, “yeah, I’m starting to see that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stops walking to turn to him and smile, and he has a thought. He thinks she could kiss him right now— he would love to kiss her right now. But he wonders what implications that would have on the curse. Is he naive to think that what they have could be True Love? Does her cursed self have enough love for him to break the curse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t get the chance to test his theory. As her eyes start fluttering and she leans towards him, he reaches his prosthetic hand up towards her cheek and leans in but is interrupted by her phone ringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Emma asks into the phone, and he groans, wanting to press his forehead to hers but resisting the urge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Swan,” Regina says, cluing Killian in to exactly who’s on the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groans quietly as well, separating herself from him and rolling her eyes in his direction, “madam mayor, hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with Henry?” she asks, completely ignoring the greeting. “His father said he was with you rather than in school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“News travels fast,” Killian remarks under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Swan,” she says pointedly before Emma could answer her. “Need I remind you that your poor choices reflect poorly on any consideration we have for you seeing my son?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Regina, it wasn’t—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really must insist that you take Henry into account when you choose who you surround yourself with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do! I always take Henry into account—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to say this, Miss Swan, but you’re not doing a very good job at proving that. I suggest you consider your actions further, or this unsanctioned visit with Henry will be your last.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hangs up the phone before Emma even has a chance to argue with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her bottom lip starts to wobble again and her eyes bug out twice their size and glass over in response to Regina’s abusive words. “Love,” he tries, but she pulls away, walls up, and starts walking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swan!” he calls after her as he runs to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this!” she shouts. “I can’t keep putting up with this! All I want is to see my son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swan,” he says again, softly as he takes her hand in his boldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone says I should just give up. Maybe they’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, love, that isn’t true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I want is for him to have a good life,” she says through her tears. “That obviously isn’t with me. It feels like everything I do is a strike against me, no matter what my intentions are. I think I might have to just go back to Boston.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls her hand until she stops walking and turns towards him. “You can’t, Emma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let them dictate what you do. You’re Henry’s mother, no matter what anyone says.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> says it. No one gets why I’m even here; Henry already has a mom. He doesn't need two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s crushing him to hear his Swan talk this way. She’s so defeated and he doesn't think he’s ever seen her so wilted and weak. Part of Regina’s curse must have been to punish Emma for not letting her see Henry, and if that were the case, he would say she’s succeeding. “Emma Swan, we will find a way to beat this,” he promises her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffles, her breath catching, and she looks up at him with watery eyes and rosy cheeks. “You think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve yet to see you fail.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrows her eyes again, cocking her head in thought as she considers his words. He wonders if she’s thinking back to three years ago when he said the exact same thing while she was searching for her son in Neverland, but he doubts it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… ” she sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me get you a hot chocolate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She draws her brows together and sighs, clearly downtrodden as she nods weakly and draws herself away from him. If this was really his Emma, he would take her in his arms and hug her close to him, but he doesn't dare do that now. “Okay,” she says softly, turning away and walking towards Granny’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, she sits herself so heavily on the booth that he thinks she may break it. He orders a hot chocolate for her and a donut for himself, wishing he could rip a few pieces off and share them with Corrine, and hands her the mug as he sits down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…” she sighs heavily. “Henry keeps telling me something’s wrong, you know? And a part of me believes him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, every time I talk to him it’s like he’s trying to convince me that something is… off. He’s always talking about his book and showing me stories in it, but it’s like he’s trying to convince me to believe that the stories are… like…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs, shrugging. “Can I tell you something?” Her voice is so timid that he can barely hear her in the bustling diner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, darling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes… sometimes when Henry talks about his curse and how we’re all fairytale characters…” she shrugs once again, “I don't know. It just feels like it could be real sometimes. I almost want it to be real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart starts racing and his palms begin to sweat at her words. “How do you mean?” he asks, hoping to encourage her to say more and perhaps stir up some memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just that I think life would be a lot easier if… if I was a character in a fairytale.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, perhaps it would.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, not looking up from her mug as she continues. “It just feels like anything I do is the wrong thing. I have the worst luck. And, just… my life sucks,” she laughs. “This can’t be all there is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than argue with her, as he so desperately wants to, he tries to lighten the mood just a bit. “You know, if the curse were true, that would mean that you would be the person to break it,” he points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs, rolling her eyes and smiling falsely. “There's no possible reality where </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Savior. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How the hell would I even break it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It becomes clear that, while she may not have lost her belief in the possibility of magic, she’s lost her belief in herself. “Why, True Love’s Kiss, of course,” he says triumphantly with a grin shot her way. It doesn’t go over quite as he wanted it to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes once more. “No one loves me, Killian. It doesn't matter who I love or how hard I try; no one can ever love me back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t true,” he shakes his head, taking her hands in his and pulling them off of her mug until she finally looks up into his eyes. He can’t tell her that he loves her so he says, “it isn’t true, Emma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never seen her like this. She’s completely defeated and overcome with a sense of failure that he thinks he might burst if this damn curse doesn’t get broken soon. He can tell that he’s close, but every second spent is a second too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re…” she starts, glancing down but then right back up into his eyes. “You’re something else. Very intense,” she laughs awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I suppose I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really used to,” she waves her fingers around in front of his face, “all that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles sadly at her, boldly taking her hand in his a squeezing, and says, “I think you may get used to it, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods slowly and doesn’t pull her hand away. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whatdaya think???? I think there will be about 3 more chapters of this!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my good pal @the-darkdragonfly for being an amazing beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he receives the text from Emma the next morning, his heart flutters. Her simple, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talia today? </span>
  </em>
  <span>is enough to make him blush like a schoolgirl, but it also worries him. She’s never gone with him twice in a row, normally citing that she can’t be leaving the house so often and she wants to let him have his time with Corrine alone, so he thinks it’s strange of her to be asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He types back a </span><em><span>sure,</span></em> <em><span>12:00</span></em><span> and hits send, trying to turn his focus back to his coffee. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if knowing he needs a distraction, Henry arrives in the stool next to him and grins cheekily. “Morning,” he says, taking the menu that Ruby hands him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be in school?” Killian asks into his mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only 7. And I had to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Killian says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully cheerful this morning,” he remarks sarcastically, bumping Killian’s shoulder with his own. “Ruby, can I have some French toast, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” she responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So here’s a question,” he says, turning his attention back to Killian. “How come you’re awake?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a bite of his donut, Killian responds, “it’s 7:00. I’m an early riser.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Henry says exasperatedly. “I mean, how come the curse didn’t get you? How come you know about it and everything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian takes in a deep breath, considering how to tell Henry that his father wanted to torture him as much as he possibly could and his mother was in on the ploy to do so. “I think the person who cast it wanted… they wanted me to feel pain. They wanted to break me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Henry says as ruby drops the plate of French toast in front of him. “That's pretty dark.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, it is. It’s a personal vendetta, if I had to guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re talking about my mom, right?” he asks around a bite of his breakfast. “Regina, I mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat. “I suppose if she was the one who cast it, then yes. We still don’t have confirmation, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else would have the ability to do that? Or want to? My guess is that something happened before the curse between my mom and Regina, right? Or, I guess it could've been the new Dark One…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still not telling you who it is, lad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. But that still doesn't explain why they would have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal vendetta</span>
  </em>
  <span> against you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you found out about this Sorcerer?” Killian asks by way of changing the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. A new story showed up; something about a hat that we might be able to use to keep the darkness inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian nods thoughtfully and says, “what about removing the darkness from the Dark One without killing them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares? As long as we can just get rid of them without transferring it to someone else, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” he hears commandingly from the entrance of the diner, and when he turns, he sees madam mayor herself standing ominously in the doorway. “You told me you were going to school early to work on a project.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks about the same, if not slightly more like her evil self with her makeup done extravagantly and her hair coiffed. “Hi mom,” Henry says. “I was just getting breakfast on my way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this must be the infamous Mr. Jones,” she says once she’s standing behind the two of them at the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat and turns in his seat, holding out a hand and saying, “morning, madam mayor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrows her eyes at him and shakes his hand, a look of disgust painted across her face. “You’re the one his… mother… has been hanging around, is that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We enjoy each other’s company from time to time, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re spending time with my son as well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, wondering how obvious he should be with his disdain for her as he says, “aye, we like to discuss books that we’ve been enjoying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes. “Right, books. I can see that you must be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic </span>
  </em>
  <span>influence on him, what with him lying to his mother, skipping school… I’m so glad he has you as a role model,” she spits out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks about being passive and letting her words roll off of him, but the constant emotional torment that she’s put him through is getting to him, and he can’t stop himself from responding, “I haven’t heard anything about Henry lying to Emma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mistake is evident immediately as he sees fire igniting in her eyes, her head cocking to the side and a malicious smile creeping onto her lips. Henry’s jaw drops and his body stiffens beside Killian, the tension between the three of them obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” she says softly, although she hasn't broken eye contact with Killian, “get to school. Now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hops up from his stool and says, “see ya,” to Killian before hurrying out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” she accuses, her eyes still cast threateningly on his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He draws his brows together, then raises one in confusion and responds, “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, ma’am. Of course I’m awake; I’m certainly not sleeping.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffs out a forceful breath, reaching into her bag and pulling out her wallet before placing some money on the counter to pay for Henry’s breakfast. “Mark my words, Mr. Jones, there will be consequences for your disrespectful attitude.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirks, feeling rather done with her threats and the curse in general, and says, “I’m quaking in my boots.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hums and shoots him a condescending smile. “We’ll see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi love,” he says as he walks out of the diner carrying a bag of their lunch. She shoots him a fake smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “Wasn’t expecting to see you today, you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, pressing her lips together as she tucks her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and bumps his shoulder with her own. “Fine,” she says softly. “I just… I guess I didn’t feel like being alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bumps her back and nods in agreement, the smell of the chili wafting up at him at his movement. “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal… he’s mad.” Killian draws his brows together in concern but doesn’t press on. He knows she’ll tell him more if she’s ready to; they always have their most productive conversations during their walks together when she doesn’t have to face him and look him in the eyes. “I didn’t feel like being at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d he say, darling?” he asks, unable to stop himself. He swears, he’s moments away from giving Bae a black eye. Finding out he’s got her living with him has put him in a state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the usual stuff,” she shrugs stiffly. “I’m making bad choices, it’s going to affect how often I’m allowed to see Henry, this is why everyone thinks in a bad mom,” she trails off. He wants to take her in his arms and squeeze her until she feels better, until the tension melts off of her, but he can’t, so he wraps his arms around his bag of chili a bit tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a bad mum,” he insists, wishing he could tell her how he knows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, either way, I figured I’d rather go with you to see the baby than sit at home with my own thoughts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs and nods, wanting again to push her to tell him more but stopping himself. “I know what you mean, love,” he offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a part of me always kind of misses that sassy kid,” she jokes with a small laugh, her smile finally reaching her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs back at her and bumps into her once more. “She does tend to raise one’s spirits, aye?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like she always knows how to make me laugh, which is ridiculous because she’s only, like, two but…” she trails off, and Killian has a thought that nearly rips him open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her birthday. It’s only a few weeks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his daughter is cursed on her birthday, he’s going to kill Baelfire in cold blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, he learns that Corrine hates chili. She doesn’t mind the tortilla chips, and she likes licking the salt off each one, but every time he offers her a spoonful she screws up her mouth and blows a raspberry at him angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They play happily for a while. Corrine’s new favorite toy is a little ride-on one that makes music, and each time he or Emma hits a button, she dances excitedly and squeals along as she scoots herself around the room. Emma tries dancing with her, making faces and jumping up and down as Killian laughs, but Corrine stares her straight in the eye and says, “that’s not funny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cries as they leave, just as she normally does, but today she clings to Emma tightly and screams as a fairy pries her fingers off of her jacket. As she sobs, she says, “no, momma,” and Killian nearly collapses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way out, the Blue Fairy gives him a look that’s even more disdainful and disapproving than usual, but he tries to brush it off. The visit with her was great, but when she called for her mother without even knowing that that was who she was clinging to, his heart shattered. He can’t handle much more of the curse without losing his mind, especially when the happiness of his child is so clearly at stake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk back somberly, silently, refusing to acknowledge Corrine’s exclamation as they make their way towards Granny’s. They make meaningless small talk, and although he enjoys their banter, he can’t seem to move past the depression he feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks she’s about to say something to him as they both sit heavily in a booth, likely something mundane and meaningless, but his phone rings and interrupts. When he glances down he sees </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother Superior </span>
  </em>
  <span>scrawled across the screen and jumps. “I’m sorry,” he says to Emma, and she nods and gestures towards the phone. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jones, this is Mother Superior from the convent. I’m calling in regard to your current visitation schedule with Talia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, hello.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma’s glassy eyes turn down towards the menu, although they’ve already eaten and don't plan on ordering anything aside from perhaps a hot chocolate, and she wrings her hands together. “Mr. Jones, we received a troubling call today and need to suspend your visitation privileges.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hisses, his spine suddenly pin straight as he sits up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We received a tip regarding your problematic legal history. You were arrested earlier in the month for drunken disorderly behavior, is that correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yes, I suppose so, but that wasn’t—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The point, Mr. Jones,” she cuts him off, “is that we cannot knowingly endanger the children by allowing visits with a violent alcohol abuser to continue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He intakes a deep breath, feeling his lungs burning and his eyes stinging with the threat of tears imminent. “Mother Superior, please. That was… that was an isolated incident.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hear the weakness and emotion in his own voice, and Emma can too based on the way she glances up with concern painted across her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not according to your record, sir. I’m sorry, but this is out of my control. According to the town charter—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the mayor called to </span>
  <em>
    <span>remind</span>
  </em>
  <span> you of this town charter, is that right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I suppose the sheriff called to inform you of my record, is that also correct?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs on the other end as he quickly bumps his gloved prosthetic against his cheek in hopes of discreetly catching the tear that threatens to fall. “That’s right, sir. I’m sorry, but we must discontinue visitation indefinitely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t hear much else. She says some things about </span>
  <em>
    <span>cleaning up his act </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeking legal counsel </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he wishes to continue his pursuit of adoption, but he ignores her, dropping the phone slowly and allowing her to disconnect the call on her end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has no response for her. He can barely meet her eyes as his chin wobbles before he stands abruptly and rushes towards the back of the diner. He finds himself in the hallway that leads towards his room, leaning against a wall and sinking onto his heels as his elbows rest on his knees and he buries his face in his hands. He chokes out one sob before he realizes she’s followed him. “Killian,” she says softly, touching his right wrist and sniffling before him as she crouches down. “Killian,” she whispers again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This can’t be happening. When Regina asked if he was awake and then threatened to make him pay for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>disrespectful attitude, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had no idea she would be capable of this. Sure, she’s the Evil Queen and the Dark One, but she’s also a parent, and Killian's disgusted to know that she would do this to a child. To Henry’s sister. Can she not see that this plan of hers hurts him too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll never get Corrine out of that damn convent. If law requires him to clean up his act in order to pursue any sort of legal custody over her in this reality, he’s certain that Bae and Regina will make sure his act stays soiled. He’s failed his family, and he hangs his head in shame as this is confirmed for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s as if he can’t get enough air into his lungs no matter how hard he tries, and his heart is slamming so hard in his chest that it’s painful. His jaw is clenched so tightly that he may crack a tooth. He’s squeezing his eyes so hard that the tears he was holding are forced out of them. He can’t look at her, can’t move his face from his hand despite her gentle touch against his skin. She sniffles again, moving her thumb against the skin of his wrist as she waits patiently for him to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—” he chokes out, but his voice fails him as he shudders out another sob. She moves her hand from his wrist to replace his own on his cheeks, both thumbs stroking light circles against his skin and catching the tears as they fall. He doesn't need to open his eyes to know how nervous and emotional she must be. Her hands are shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she whispers, her breath hitting his face and grounding him just slightly. “I heard what she said, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezes his eyes tighter, fisting his hand until there are crescent moons digging into his palm. He bites down on his bottom lip so harshly that he thinks he may have drawn blood. When he finally opens his eyes, he’s blinded by her own emerald gems staring back at him. “You're okay,” she assures him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it was Bae’s ultimate goal to break Killian, he supposes he’s failed— Killian Jones is not just broken, he’s absolutely shattered. Three weeks of torture is bad enough, but he’s now taken away his daughter, and he isnt sure he’ll survive much else at this point. He never thought he would heal from the loss of his first love, but the love that he feels for his child is so much more intense, to the point where losing her will most certainly kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't,” he chokes out, and she strokes his cheeks once more. “I can’t do it anymore, Swan, I can’t. They’ve broken me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian, hey, it’s okay. You're gonna be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts talking now, and he’s sure that she finds him to be mad, but he can’t hold back as he looks into the eyes he recognizes and misses tremendously. “I thought I could get through this and just do what I had to do until it was over, but this is too far. I can’t live without her; if I have to live like this forever, I can’t do it without her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it would take this long! I thought the bloody thing would break the moment I saw you or her, but it’s been weeks now!” She draws her eyebrows close together in confusion, continuing her soft strokes against his face despite how mad he must sound. “Henry was right,” he breathes, “I should've listened to him. We needed a better plan all this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian, I don't know what the hell you’re talking about, but this isn’t over, whatever it is. You're gonna keep fighting until… whatever… uh, breaks, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks into her eyes once again, still biting his lip and squeezing his fist closed, and says, “You believe that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you,” she says immediately, and he wonders if it’s enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, stroking his cheek once more and smiling softly. “I don't know why, but I always have.” Back in New York, she said a part of her always trusted him; told her to believe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles and leans forward a bit, getting even closer to him so that he can feel the warmth of her breath and smell the sweetness of chocolate and cinnamon on her lips. “You and me, just two parents who can’t be with their kids,” she says reflectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words crush his heart again, because she has no idea how true that is, but then he wonders if she knows something she likely shouldn’t. “What do you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see the way you look at her. Whatever your past is with her, it’s really obvious that you love her like she’s your own daughter.” He clears his throat and looks into her eyes deeply and sees truth there. Belief. “We make quite the pair, don't we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, love. We always have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always say stuff like that,” she whispers. “Like we’ve known each other for a lifetime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches his hand up to her own cheek, pulling her slightly closer until their foreheads are touching, and when she doesn’t pull away, he says, “it feels like we have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn't have been more perfect if he had designed it himself. The way she leans into him and breathes deeply yet softly against his mouth before pressing her lips to his makes his heart flutter. Every part of him feels like it’s vibrating against her skin as she kisses him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>until his world falls back into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another flash of rainbow light flows through the two of them not dissimilar to the one that had when he and Corrine broke the last curse. He feels the moment it breaks for her as her hands trail briskly into his hair and pull him closer to her, her tongue tracing the lines of his lips and teeth as she kisses him deeply. He takes her in his arms finally, three weeks of not holding her all coming to an end at once as he squeezes her tightly, and she lets him. In fact, she enthusiastically pushes him backward so that he’s seated and crawls up into his lap in order to be closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian,” she cries out against his mouth, sniffling again and then kissing him some more. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Killian, I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chokes out something between a laugh and a sob as he kisses her again with fervor, finally tasting the chocolate and whipped cream and cinnamon on her tongue as it dances with his. “I love you so much,” he mumbles against her, squeezing her tighter against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I’m so sorry,” she says, pulling away from him and stroking his cheeks some more, her own eyes overflowing with tears as they meet his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what, darling?” he asks her sadly as his own fingers chase away the fallen tears on her blushing cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I,” she starts, shaking her head and laughing. “I love you. I can’t believe I couldn’t say it until after we woke up from another fucking curse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand finds its way to the back of her neck and pulls her forehead against his before he says, “I told you I'd wait for you, my love. Although we should make an effort to stop getting cursed altogether. Really puts a damper on things” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nuzzles his nose against hers and pecks one last kiss to her lips, for now, and says, “I suppose it does say something about our ability to break this one with True Love's Kiss, aye?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely. You just knew it before me. But I caught up eventually.” She laughs lightly and kisses him once more before pulling back abruptly and saying, “lets go get our baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They separate slightly so that they can stand before he takes her in his arms again, nearly lifting her from the ground with how tightly he hugs her. “I love you,” he whispers into her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her arms are wrapped around his middle in an instant as she responds, “I love you, too.” He nods against her head, pulling away slightly and taking her hand in his to guide her towards the door. “I can’t believe they cast a damn curse. Fucking Neal,” she says angrilly as they make their way into the street. “Fucking Regina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the curse is finally broken, he can tell now that this is far from over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their brisk walk towards the convent, he see’s Queen Snow rushing out of her loft as she scurries to get her jacket on. Emma calls for her mother, then runs towards her and embraces her tightly when they’re close enough. Snow mentions looking for Oliver, and Emma informs her that they’re heading that way so she follows along. She calls her husband, just waking up from his fabricated coma, and tells him where to meet her. Although they’re clearly on a mission, Emma holds onto Killian’s hand firmly the entire distance towards the old building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Fairy lets them pass when they arrive, although it’s not as if she has much of a choice while the three of them likely look as if they’re on a tirade. They burst through the door leading towards the bedrooms and march anxiously down the hall until they reach the correct door, although they then need to wait for the fairy to open it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian taps his foot impatiently, knowing that he’s being rude but not giving a damn. Logically he knows she had little control over her actions on the phone, but emotionally, he’s angry with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door opens, the three of them make quite a sight as they all try to enter at the same time, finally each squeezing through the entrance one after another. He sees Oliver first as he normally does, and hears Snow sobbing as she rushes to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he hears Corrine’s voice, not Talia’s, he cries. She shouts “momma!” as Emma hurries to her crib and he nearly collapses to the ground in relief that the curse is finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>broken and that she’s okay. Emma squeezes her baby, rocking her back and forth and crying as the lass clings her tiny fists to her jacket, not because she doesn’t want to be left behind, but because she’s finally reunited with her mother and is leaving this dreadful place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duddy,” he hears, and although he’s looking at her, he can barely see her through the tears in his eyes. He hurries towards Corrine and Emma and embraces the two of them, pressing a kiss to the child’s cheek and then to Emma’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corrine squirms out of her mother’s hold and reaches for Killian, giving him the hug that he’s missed so dearly. He desperately tells her how much he loves her, hoping, vowing, to never be in a position where he isn’t able to say it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he holds her, Emma slots herself behind him and wraps her arms around his stomach, resting her head against his back and pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. It’s perfect. Being sandwiched between the ones he loves so fiercely is exactly what he’s needed over these three horrible weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has his family back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this thought, he’s reminded of the one person he had in his corner throughout the entire nightmare, and he turns to Emma. “Shall we go and get Henry, my love?” he asks her, and she smiles at him and pokes Corrine’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henny here,” the lass says. “See him now, Duddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d like to go see your brother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See him </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she insists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma laughs tearfully. “Can’t say no to that,” she says as she sniffles. “Come on, Coco, let’s go get Henry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, momma,” she reminds them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma confirms that they’re going now, then turns to her mother and says, “mom, we're gonna go get Henry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momma, Coco said now!” Killian tickles her at her show of impatience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weeping Snow White holds her son close to her, running her hand up and down along his back before answering, “I’m going to wait for my husband; we’ll meet you at the loft?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma nods through more of Corrine’s rather loud demands and takes Killian’s hand, leading the two of them back down the corridor and out the building, not sparing the fairy a second glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They find Henry pacing outside of Granny’s anxiously, obviously waiting for them and expecting them to be here. Emma runs to him and pulls him into a brutally tight hug, whispering how much she’s missed the real him and how sorry she is that this has happened to him. Again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she releases him, it’s only because Corrine has wrestled her way out of Killian’s arms and is barreling towards her brother. She crashes into his legs and he bends down so that he can scoop her into a tight hug. Once she’s sated, she forces her way down with frustration and anger clear on her face, and though he’s happy to see her attitude back to normal, he does note that her </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible twos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as Emma calls them, seem to be starting up right on time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could've told me everything, you know,” Henry says to Killian once everyone has had their fill of hugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian shrugs and scratches behind his ear. “I know I could’ve, but I didn’t want to make this any harder for you by tainting your mother’s image.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Trust me, it’s plenty tainted. What are we gonna do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> are not going to worry about it,” Emma says pointedly, walking to Killian and taking his hand before calling for Corrine. “We’re going to the loft to figure this thing out, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are staying there while </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> do what we need to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry groans. “Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>? After everything I did to figure out the Dark One and stuff?! Killian, tell her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he says, wanting to scratch behind his ear although her hand is stopping his own. “The lad did do a fair amount of research. What was it we need, Henry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Emma insists. “Corrine, lets go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hat! And I think I know where to find it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corrine, listen to your mother, it’s time to go see your mimi and papa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coco want to play!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not time to play, love. It’s time to listen to momma and daddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Duddy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice that comes next is a shock, the figure leaving the diner and walking towards the lass setting Killian’s protective nature into overdrive. “You ought to listen to your parents, little one,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian’s blood runs cold. Emma squeezes his hand before pulling him towards their child. Henry looks just as startled as Killian feels. He scoops up Corrine as Emma turns and asks, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, talking to my kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile that grows across the man’s face in response to her defensive words makes the hairs on the back of Killian’s neck stand straight up. This is far from over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooooh what do we think!? <br/>I think there will be about 3, maybe 4 chapters left here. Any predictions? Thank you to everyone who has given this story a shot and also to everyone who leaves kudos and comments!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: get ready for some smut my pals. Any predictions on what’s to come???</p><p>Thank you to my good pal @the-darkdragonfly for being an amazing beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No need to feel threatened, Savior,” the old man says. “I am a friend to you and to your family.” </p><p> </p><p>She steps away, closer to Killian, Corrine, and Henry, and says, “If you're a friend, then why don’t we know you?” </p><p> </p><p>“A very good question indeed. You may not know me, but I assure you, I know you. Or at least, I know of you.” </p><p> </p><p>The man begins walking down the path that leads to the street, away from Granny’s and towards their family, and Killian holds Corrine tighter and reaches for Emma’s hand. “Who the hell are you? What do you want?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Henry says suddenly; apparently the pieces are falling into place in his mind. “I know who he is, mom.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you do, young man. Go on and tell her what you know.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma turns to her son and looks at him expectantly, obviously still confused about what the bloody hell is going on here, until Henry says, “he’s the Apprentice. We need his help to remove the Darkness.” </p><p> </p><p>The bearded man chuckles as he finally reaches them, extending a hand to Henry’s and shaking it kindly. “Very good, son. You’ve a clever boy here, Emma.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know…” she says suspiciously, as if still not trusting this stranger. “How are you supposed to remove the Darkness from Regina?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why, with your help, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s been through a lot in the past few hours. </p><p> </p><p>Breaking a curse with True Love’s Kiss, when she struggled to say the words aloud mere weeks ago, was weighing on her. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing her daughter had been cursed and living in a convent, cared for by several strangers for weeks, was weighing on her. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the lengths to which her son’s other parents would go in order to reduce the time she spends with him, simply because they were upset with her, was weighing on her. </p><p> </p><p>The confirmation that her son’s father would continue to attempt to destroy her life and the lives of her loved ones, despite being stopped from doing so several months prior, was weighing on her.</p><p> </p><p>And being told that her magic, which she’s barely begun to hone, was what was going to solve all of their problems and remove the Darkness for good was the icing on the metaphorical cake. </p><p> </p><p>All things considered, Killian thinks she’s handling things rather well. Corrine is sitting happily in her lap, hugging her mother close as she used to do after Emma had a long day at work, and he can see the stress melting from her shoulders. He hears her say, “I’ve missed you, Coco,” to which their daughter responds with a giggle, and Killian thinks all is right in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Until the old man opens his bloody mouth, of course. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, your majesties?” he says to Emma’s parents, and that makes her ears perk up. </p><p> </p><p>“You know each other?” she asks, stiffening visibly in her chair. </p><p> </p><p>Her parents are silent, turning to each other with looks of horror in their eyes before they look back at their daughter. Queen Snow has tears trailing down her cheeks as she bounces baby Oliver in her arms. “Mom?” Emma asks, her voice breaking and her grip on her daughter tightening before she looks up at Killian desperately. “What’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head unhelpfully, as if he were to have any information on why her parents suddenly became so mysterious. “Grandma, Grandpa, what’s he talking about?” </p><p> </p><p>Upon being called by Henry, David shakes his head and turns back from his wife, then takes a seat across the table from Emma. Snow sits beside her husband, and Emma turns towards Killian, holding her hand out to him to request that he sit as well. Once he does, Snow and David take a deep inhale and begin to speak. </p><p> </p><p>They tell Emma of a time before she was born, when they found out about their unborn child’s potential for great darkness. They tell her about how the Sorcerer's Apprentice was able to cast a spell in order to remove the potential for darkness from Emma. They tell her about how they did this at the expense of another. </p><p> </p><p>Through their conversation, Emma is silent, holding onto Corrine for dear life until she wiggles away and fetches some of Oliver's toys to entertain herself, calling for her brother to play with her. When Killian chances a glance at Emma, the emerald in her eyes is shimmering through the tears threatening to fall, and he has to stop himself from wiping them away. But much to his surprise, she looks away from her parents with betrayal painted across her face and takes his hand again, squeezing it tightly as she sniffles. </p><p> </p><p>“You… you did this… at the expense of someone else’s <em> soul? </em>” she curses out as a tear falls. </p><p> </p><p>“Emma, we did what we thought we had to do to give you your best shot at goodness,” Snow tries to rationalize. </p><p> </p><p>She holds his hand tighter. “All my life, no one has ever believed in me. I thought you were different, but you’re not!” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no honey, it isn’t like that! We just wanted to do what we thought was best for you!” </p><p> </p><p>“And you,” she says, turning in her seat and nearly dragging Killian to the ground as she goes. “You expect me to trust you enough to help us after what you did to me?” </p><p> </p><p>The Apprentice nods somberly and says, “I understand your anger, Savior. But you must know, everything your parents did was by design.” </p><p> </p><p>She scoffs, releasing Killian’s hand and standing as she shakes her head. “You may have removed my potential for darkness,” she says bitterly, “but you certainly didn’t remove darkness from my life. I still got screwed over more times than I can count. Endless abuse, horrible foster placements, <em>Neal</em>...” she trails off, then shakes her head again. Their faces sour at the reminder of their daughter’s turbulent past. “At least when I found you, I thought that everything you did was to protect me and to do what was best, so I could <em>save</em> <em>everyone</em>! Not so that you could save your own selves from having to deal with a monster of a daughter.” </p><p> </p><p>“Emma—” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you guys are the monsters here.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Emma!” </em>Snow tries again, but she’s met with a raised hand silencing her. </p><p> </p><p>“Killian, I'd like to go home. We can figure this all out tomorrow, but for now, I need to be with my family.” </p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat awkwardly at her insulting snub, scratching behind his ear as he stands and barely making eye contact with Emma’s broken-hearted parents before calling Corrine. “Time to go home, love.” </p><p> </p><p>Corrine stands, bounding over towards her parents happily, reaching her arms out to her father before even getting close. Killian picks her up, grunting as he stands, before she asks him, “monsters are here, duddy?” </p><p> </p><p>Emma’s face goes white and her body stiffens before she puts her head down and turns towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It takes hours for Henry and Corrine to settle down. Killian’s almost proud of his daughter for her resilience and her resistance to her obvious exhaustion as they sit on the couch watching movies in hopes of distracting from everything going wrong in their lives. Truthfully, they should be coming up with a plan to deal with the Dark One, but he, Emma, and their children need time to reconnect and cope with all that has happened today and during the curse. But despite Corrine’s pirate-like behaviors, he must admit that he’s quite exhausted himself, and wouldn't mind some time with Emma separate from his toddler daughter and teenage stepson. </p><p> </p><p>He tries not to rationalize how their house magically became livable again once the curse was broken and instead revelled in the comfort he felt at finally being reunited with his family. With both children asleep on the couch, he plants a kiss to Emma's temple and feels her melt just a bit more into his touch despite Corrine taking up extensive real estate on her lap. “I missed you,” she whispers into the soft glow from the television set. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles lightly and says, “you didn't remember me,” jokingly. She shrugs, and before she could argue he says, “I missed you too, love. More than I can even put into words.” </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t remember me,” she flirts back, causing him to tense his arm around her shoulder. He sighs and presses his nose into her hair a bit as he considers how to break the news to her, the scent of her familiar shampoo finally back in his nose and comforting him. </p><p> </p><p>“I did,” he tells her. “And I missed you every moment, even though you were still here.” </p><p> </p><p>She stirs, trying to keep Corrine still on her lap as she snoozes away, and turns just slightly so that she can look at him more directly as his left arm slides down her shoulder. “You did? You mean you were awake all this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” he nods as he scratches behind his ear. “I was awake.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma says nothing in response, pinching her brows close together and glancing back down at their daughter before she begins running her fingers through her ever-thickening curls. “Can we,” she whispers, “can we put them to bed? I want to… talk.” </p><p> </p><p>He smiles softly at her ability to even consider opening up to him despite her hesitation to do so just a few weeks ago, and ponders how much one curse can change a person. Perhaps this has more to do with the people who cast it, he thinks. “‘Course, love. Let me wake Henry and we can meet in our room in a few moments?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she says quickly, shaking her head and reaching her hand out towards his wrist. “We can do both together, it’s okay.” </p><p> </p><p>He finds himself grinning at her openness and willingness to show vulnerability with him, though he curses the fact that it took a traumatic event to drive such behaviors. He knows this is probably a response to learning such horrid things about the people she loves, and while that’s concerning, he chooses to focus on the joy it brings him to feel so close to her. </p><p> </p><p>Henry wakes easily, slowly tromping up the stairs behind Killian and Emma. He would have carried the lad if he was a bit smaller, but he’s growing like a weed into an all out teenager and Killian is getting old, though he’d never admit it. He brushes his teeth without being told by Emma to do so as she rocks Corrine gently in her antique wooden chair, holding her close to her heart and humming softly rather than reading a story. The lass is asleep already, comfortably snoring away in her mother’s embrace, but Killian suspects that Emma can’t put her down. He watches them from his place in the threshold, leaning against the archway of the door and smiling at the fact that his family is finally, <em> finally </em> back together and— </p><p> </p><p>Well, they'll worry about <em> safe </em> tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Henry clears his throat from behind Killian and he turns to look at the lad, noting his height and recalling just how mature he was during this curse. The time that past wasn't much, but Killian feels as though Emma’s son has aged endlessly. “Ready to turn in, lad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye aye,” he responds with a cheeky grin that could rival his mother’s. Killian smiles at the boy and playfully elbows him, letting him know that he and Emma will be right in to say goodnight. </p><p> </p><p>“And Henry,” he calls after him once he’s walking towards his door. He turns and cocks his head. “Thank you for your help, lad. Couldn’t have done it without you.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry rolls his eyes, though Killian catches the hint of a smirk as he turns back around. “You were right, you are more sappy in real life.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma looks up at him with a confused smile, continuing her slow and gentle rocks before she finally stands and heads towards the crib. He walks towards his loves and wraps both arms around the two of them, Corrine sandwiched between her parents, and he presses a long kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. It’s hard for them to put her down, but she hardly stirs as Emma places her on the mattress and steps back. </p><p> </p><p>He can tell that leaving her alone in her room is as hard for Emma as it is for him based on the way she curls into his hold once the babe is out of her arms, but they both come to a silent agreement that they must try and get their lives back on track after the horrors they've been through, and ensure that she sleeps soundly in her own bed despite how much they want to take her into their room. “Come, love,” he whispers against the top of her head, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. “I’m very much looking forward to sleeping in our bed again.” </p><p> </p><p>She nods and squeezes her arms around his waist and sniffles, releasing herself from him and brushing her cheeks with her hands before she steps quickly out of Corrine’s room and down the hall towards Henry’s. By the time Killian catches up with her after ensuring that Corrine’s night light is working correctly and her door is propped open just right, he finds Emma sitting on the edge of Henry’s bed and encasing him in a tight hug. “I’ll talk to you about everything tomorrow, kid,” she promises. “Just try and get a good night's sleep, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re ready for bed, they crawl in together and Emma immediately curls up against him and presses her lips to his bare chest, just above the heart she returned to him last year. </p><p> </p><p>Although, he would argue that she actually kept it. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” she starts. “You were awake, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>He nods and runs his hand up and down along her spine, feeling her shiver against him. “I was.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“None of this is your fault, Emma. Please don’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she cuts him off, and he’s honestly surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“You know?” he asks her hesitantly, stilling his hand in shock for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>She nods against his skin, running her hand from his stomach, up his chest to his shoulder, then down his arm to his naked wrist, drawing a shiver from him. “I know what you're gonna say,” she tells him, picking up his arm and kissing the damaged flesh. He has to remind himself to not pull away from her; that he feels more comfortable with her than he ever has. “It isn’t my fault, I shouldn’t feel guilty for not taking that damn dagger, I can’t control what Neal and Regina do. I’m a mother above being the Savior.” </p><p> </p><p>He hums. “Aye, that about sums it up,” he laughs lightly, picking up his movements along the dips between the bones of her spine. </p><p> </p><p>“And I guess… I guess you're right. I need to stop putting so much pressure on myself over all of this. Things may have turned out better if I had taken the Darkness, but they may have turned out worse, too.” </p><p> </p><p>He moves his head so that he can kiss the top of hers and nods again. “Too right, my love.” </p><p> </p><p>“And all things considered, the curse completely sucked and was, like, pure evil, but no one was hurt.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye. Though I did swear to Henry last year that I wasn’t going to let Bae cast his curse and hurt anyone he loves.” She hums again, kissing against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess now it’s my turn to tell you that this isn’t <em> your </em>fault. We couldn’t have predicted any of this. Who would’ve thought Regina could be capable of this?” He knows she’s saying this to try and convince herself. Of course Regina, the Evil Queen, would be capable of this, but he knows that Emma is trying to see the best in her and her attempts to change. “Anyway, it’s been hard for me to admit that and accept it, but I really am trying, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know you are, darling. That’s all anyone can ask for.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” she says, continuing on as if she feels she may stop if she doesn’t get it all out at once. “And I wanna tell you something now, while we’re not in danger, and we haven’t just broken a curse, and we didn’t just have mind numbing orgasms. When things are just… normal.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what’s that, Swan?” he asks with a chuckle. She’s silent for just a moment before she props herself up onto her elbows above him, one arm on either side of his chest so she can look in his eyes. He gives her a soft nod of encouragement and she smiles softly, glancing down from his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she says once she meets his eyes again before her smile blooms into a wide, bright grin. </p><p> </p><p>He breathes out a soft laugh before reaching his hand up to cup her cheek and pulling her close to him, touching their foreheads together then capturing her lips between his for a sultry kiss. It doesn't break as she collapses back down against him, her shirt a poor replacement for the feeling of her skin against his own. It hardly breaks at all when he mumbles, “I love you,” through their kiss. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't break when she pulls him towards her until they're rolling over, her back to the mattress and his arms enveloping her in a safe, warm hold. It only breaks for a moment when she reaches down to the hem of her— his— t-shirt and tugs it over her head, exposing her bare breasts to his gaze in a way he hasn’t realized he’d missed so much. He looks down at her chest, then back up into her eyes and kisses her once more on the mouth before trailing his lips down the column of her throat. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been too long. Considering the fact that they had a toddler and often a teenager living under their roof, they had a fairly healthy sex-life before this curse, and he isn’t ashamed to admit that the past few weeks have been torture for more than one reason. He’s missed her in so many different ways, and the way that her body feels under his own is certainly high on that list. </p><p> </p><p>He’s missed the way she whimpers when his mouth finds her hardened nipple and sucks on it gently, his fingers giving attention to the other. He’s missed the heaviness of her breast against his palm. He’s missed the scent of her skin as he drags his nose down her stomach. He’s missed the way she shivers when his fingers dance along the hem of her underwear, already nearly soaked through by her want for him. Her desire matches his own and he pushes his hips against the mattress. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he whispers hotly against the dampened fabric, and he’s missed the way she thrusts her hips enthusiastically towards his face, a heady sigh escaping her parted lips. “I’ve missed you so dearly, my love.” </p><p> </p><p>She moans at the hot breath hitting her still covered flesh, and he’s missed the way she reaches down and curls her fingers into his hair when he’s in this position. “I love you,” she breathes, before commanding, “touch me.” </p><p> </p><p>He presses his lips to her covered center and hums thoughtfully, causing her to throw her head back and moan in the most deliciously sinful way. “I’ll have you know,” he begins, and he wishes he had his hook in place so that he could drag the cool metal against her burning skin. He’d missed the way she mewls when he does that. “That I haven’t been with the woman I love in weeks, and I damn well intend to make this last.” </p><p> </p><p>She groans when he drags a finger down her slit and smirks at her when it dampens through the cotton. “Make it last for <em> you </em>,” she insists. “No need to bring me into your sick torture fantasies.” </p><p> </p><p>He laughs a bit too loud and notices her sitting up just slightly with a grin plastered across her face before he tugs her under garment down to expose her flesh, breaking the string of arousal with his tongue. That shuts her up quite effectively as she throws her head back and moans. “Fuck, god dammit, you are so hot,” she says. </p><p> </p><p>He hums appreciatively once he gets the piece of clothing off her ankles and tosses it to the ground playfully, torturously lifting her knees up towards her chest and making as though he’s about to dive into her core as he so badly wants to. But instead of licking a thick strip through her folds like he normally would, he dips his head and slides up gracefully until he can kiss her mouth, careful not to make contact with her trembling heat. </p><p> </p><p>“You're the worst,” she breathes out against his mouth, hardly even kissing him back as she pants and pushes her hips towards his for friction. “Would you please take your damn pants off? This is seriously unfair.” </p><p> </p><p>He laughs lightly as he continues to peck kisses against her. “Quite demanding, aren't we?” </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t gotten any in weeks,” she rationalizes, and although he knows her tone was light, he can’t help the thoughts that suddenly spring into his mind. The memories that, during the curse, she and Bae were living together. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” he says, suddenly overcome with a feeling he can’t quite put into words. He’s frozen, wanting desperately to continue touching her but also wondering if anyone else has. He knows it wouldn't change his feelings towards her, or his infinite desire to be with her, but it would certainly increase the likelihood that he puts Bae’s head through a wall. “I’m sorry,” he stutters out, lifting himself slightly off of her so that he can regroup. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Killian, what just happened?” she sits up, forcing him off of her until he’s on his back to her right and she’s on her side. He notices her quickly squeezing her thighs together and the sight alone is just about enough to bring his head back where he wants it to be. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says again. “I just thought… for a second, I thought about—” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she says, taking his face in her hands once she gets herself up onto her knees. “Nothing happened, okay? I swear to you, nothing happened between me and Neal while we were cursed.” </p><p> </p><p>He meets her eyes with his, surely looking pathetic as he sadly worries about her once again. He can hardly even revel at the fact that she knows exactly what he’s thinking. “Aye, love,” he says. He knew of course that she wouldn't want to be with Bae, but it’s difficult to control one's actions when one is placed under a Dark Curse. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Killian,” she insists firmly, still holding his cheeks against her palms. “Even while we were cursed, I never wanted anything to do with him. I wanted you from the moment I… met you… I guess.” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles softly, leaning his face into her hand and kissing her right wrist. “I love you too, Swan. Sorry to bring the mood down.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” she says with a smirk, “I’m sure there are ways you could bring it back <em> up. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She giggles lightly at her own joke as he flips them so that she’s on her back again, then he’s kissing her fiercely as she runs her hands along the scars decorating his back. She moans when he squeezes her breast in his hand, and drags her feet up his thighs until she finds purchase on his rear, as if trying to slide his pants down with her feet. He loves how easily he can laugh with her while they're in bed together, and he bites her bottom lip when she finally gives up. </p><p> </p><p>Killian decides that he isn’t satisfied with how he left things earlier, not even having a taste of what he’s been missing for so long, so he slides himself lower along her body, still stubbornly refusing to remove his sleeping trousers and drawing a frustrated but clearly aroused groan from her. “Touch me, god dammit,” she breathes out desperately. </p><p> </p><p>“So demanding,” he chastises playfully, kissing her hot skin softly so that she bucks against him. “And so eager.” </p><p> </p><p>“Someone has been torturing me for hours,” she nearly spits out, grabbing onto his hair again and attempting to push his head down against her. </p><p> </p><p>He runs the tip of his tongue along her parting flesh, not quite reaching where she needs him, although it’s more than she’s gotten so far. “We’ve only been at this for about 15 minutes, my love,” he reminds her with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she breathes, moaning when he finally dips his tongue in. He seems to have effectively cut her off based on the way her mouth hangs open and no sound comes out. He hums expectantly as if to ask her to go on with her thought, and that seems to send her into a state as she tosses her head to one side and cries out softly again. “I wanted,” she starts, barely able to get the words out as he licks her up and down, “I wanted to jump you the minute the curse broke.” </p><p> </p><p>He laughs against her skin and she clamps her legs against his head, somehow tugging on his hair and pushing him down towards herself at the same time. He hums and nods in agreement, dragging his lips and tongue along as he does so. </p><p> </p><p>She’s a wanton thing under him, panting and moaning with nearly each movement of his tongue and the suction of his lips against her pulsing clit. He’s missed this. </p><p> </p><p>He has to hold his blunt arm against her lower belly once he finally dips his fingers into her, the first followed quickly by a second, because she can't seem to stop herself from bucking her hips against him for more friction. She continues to thrust into his hand and mouth and shortened wrist, the sounds coming from her far too loud and yet not loud enough for his desperate ears. When he finally feels her clamping hard against his fingers as they curl just so, he nearly loses himself inside his sleeping outfit at the sight of her breasts heaving with her pants and moans and soft curses of his name. </p><p> </p><p>He lets her ride herself through it against his fingers, continuing to lave his tongue against her until she’s jumping at the touch against her sensitive flesh, before he slides back up her body, planting wet kisses along her stomach, chest and neck until he reaches her mouth. She kisses him back enthusiastically, if not exhaustively, and he nearly loses himself again at the knowledge that she enjoys the taste of herself on him as much as he does. </p><p> </p><p>They continue to kiss each other passionately until it seems like she’s recovered enough to go again, wrapping her legs around his hips and probably ruining the trousers he still wears. Not that he minds one bit. “Love you,” he mumbles against her, and she nods in response. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you inside me so bad,” she says darkly, her voice rumbling in her chest against his mouth. “I wanted you from the first time I saw you, even though I was cursed. I love you so damn much.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want to be inside you,” he returns, and honestly, he thinks he may be outside of himself and looking on as he tugs his pants down and lines himself up to her, because this couldn't possibly be real. After such anguish in waiting to be back here, it feels surreal. “You have no idea how badly I wanted you, Swan. I just wanted to hold you and kiss you and <em> fuck you. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She moans against his mouth, insisting, “do it now, please,” in a soft whimper. </p><p> </p><p>He does, growling at her fervor and nudging himself against her until she spreads her legs even wider in acceptance and he slides home. They both groan at the sensation of him filling her, and it’s as he feels her clenching herself around him that he finally finds the wherewithal to start moving. He thrusts gently at first, trying to keep it slow and torturous because he doesn't want this feeling to end, but as she moans in his ear and claws at his back intoxicatingly, he’s suddenly unable to control himself as he rocks against her faster and harder.  The sounds she makes are the fuel he needs to keep going, telling him that she needs it as hard and raw as he does. Telling him that they’ll get to that point of slow and steady and soothing soon enough, but for now, they need the rough-and-tumble to further confirm that this is real and that they’re back in each other’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>He tilts his hips just slightly so that he thinks his pelvis is striking her clit in the way she likes it, and he kisses away the tear that escapes her left eye and whispers against her cheek, “so good for me, Swan. So tight and perfect, I love you so much.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s reminiscent of the night they spent together just before the curse was cast, only this time she says, “I love you, Killian,” as she stares into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The combination of the emotion he’s feeling and the fact that he’s been so close to her and yet unable to go near her catches up to him, and he has to put in far too much effort to ensure that she’s brought to that place of ecstasy before he spills himself into her. “Are you close?” he asks desperately, feeling like a teenager who finishes too quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“So, so close, baby, please don’t stop,” she pleads. “Just like that, don’t stop.” </p><p> </p><p>He uses his hand to grip her hip, tilting her up just a bit so that his angle is deeper, and at that he feels her fluttering and clenching her walls around him with a force that tells him she’s about to cascade towards the rapture that they've been chasing. The soft, high pitched cries barely escaping her throat give him the permission he needs to let go, and she’s falling with him as he wraps his arms around her and holds her as close to him as he can as they fade together into a blissful state of euphoria. </p><p> </p><p>She’s wrapped her arms around him too, squeezing him as her orgasm ripples through her but letting go once her body goes limp, letting her elbows drop to the mattress and keeping her hands weakly on his sides. “Fuck,” she breathes out. “My god.” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles and kisses her cheek. “Killian will do,” he says with a smirk that he knows she can hear in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>She smacks his rear playfully, eliciting a yelp from him in response to the sting, and then kisses his cheek tenderly. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I get you some water, my dear?” she hums in response, nodding against his face and giving him one last squeeze before letting go. </p><p> </p><p>“That would be very nice, thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>When he returns, she’s cleaned herself up and curled under the blankets, but he’s pleased to see that she hasn’t bothered with getting dressed. He smirks at her as he hands over the glass after taking another swig from it, then removes his own boxers and crawls in next to her, placing a soft kiss on her temple once she lies back down. “That was pretty good,” she says playfully. </p><p> </p><p>“The water or the sex?” </p><p> </p><p>“Both, I guess,” she shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>He hums out a laugh, equal parts entertained and exhausted, and wraps his arms around her so that her back is planted firmly against his front. “Should we talk about your parents?” </p><p> </p><p>She snorts. “We’re both naked.”</p><p> </p><p>“A fact that I very much appreciate,” he quips. “I just meant what happened earlier. It’s been quite a trying day for you and you learned something new about them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Trying for all of us.” He hums. “I don't know, it sucked. I wish it never happened, but then I wonder what my life would be like if it hadn’t. Probably could've been a lot worse, I guess.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I suppose that’s possible.” She nods. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shakes her head, taking his forearms and pulling them tighter around herself. “It’s something I'll just have to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you’ll be here, right? You’ll… I won’t bear it alone?”</p><p> </p><p>In response to her repeating his own words back to him, he chuckles. Then, he nods against the back of her neck, placing a kiss there and grinning as he says, “precisely. Always.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulls away a bit and he instantly misses the warmth of her skin against his and fears that she’s closing herself off, but instead she rolls over to hug him close and hitches one leg between his two, kissing his throat. “‘M tired.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye, love,” Killian agrees, running his hand along her back. “We’ll sort everything in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>She nods. “We've got to come up with a plan for dealing with Regina and Neal. They can’t get away with this.” </p><p> </p><p>“We will,” he assures her in a whisper. “We won't let them.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as he’s sure she’s faded under the blanket of sleep, she whispers, “love you,” into his skin, and he sleeps soundly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s true, we have a chapter count! I’m 95% sure there will be 2 chapters left. Perhaps an epilogue. What do you think is going to happen next?! Thank you for reading and I hope everyone is having a great holiday season!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All things considered, Killian supposes things could be worse for them. When he wakes in his own bed, arms still wrapped around Emma’s waist and her hair in his mouth, the dread surrounding Baelfire and Regina is paused temporarily. He’s easily able to block out the worrying thoughts as he inhales the scent of her shampoo, barely phased by the creak of the bedroom door because he can hear her soft snores in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he probably should be worried about the door creaking open, because there's only one person who would dare step foot in their bedroom at this hour, and it certainly isn’t the teenage boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does his best to keep his arms around Emma’s waist, his hand pressed to her stomach as he lifts his head and turns His back towards the door to see his daughter standing, staring, sucking on her thumb. “Hi,” she says casually around the digit before padding her tiny feet across the hardwood floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” he returns softly, trying not to wake Emma. “How’d you get out of bed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I good at climbing,” she answers simply. Some things never change, he mueses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are my little pirate, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I pirate princess,” she clarifies. As she makes her way over to him, his breath catches, because she has to dodge last night’s discarded clothing on the floor beside the bed as if she’s walking through a minefield. “I can come up?” she asks once she's finally close enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he starts, moving his arms and causing Emma to stir as he reaches towards his trousers. “Just a moment, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh,” Corrine says. “Duddy naked?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Emma snort out a laugh with her face pressed to the pillow, rolling over to face him and grinning. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Corrine repeats more firmly as Killian struggles to reach Emma’s t-shirt without pulling the blankets too low. Once he has it, he tosses it at her so that it gets her square in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough of that,” he insists as he quickly slips the sleeping pants over his legs beneath the sheets. Emma’s pulling her own shirt on as well, followed quickly by her under garment. “Come, now. Up we go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corrine giggles as he takes her below her arms and hoists her up into the bed, plopping her down and letting her bounce between himself and Emma. As soon as she’s seated, she scurries towards her mother for a hug. “Hi, momma,” she says sweetly, earning a kiss in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Coco. Sleep well?” She doesn’t answer, choosing instead to press against her mother until she’s standing and bouncing on the bed between them. “Well, I slept great,” Emma says, glancing over to Killian and shooting him a flirty smirk and a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I did as well.” he leans in close to her, just about to press a gentle kiss to her lips before they’re interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew!” Corrine says, pointing at them and giving them a look of absolute disgust. She moves towards them with her hands out, as if wanting to physically separate them, and Killian takes the opportunity to quickly grab her, tipping her into his arms and tickling her mercilessly. “Stop! No more tickle for Coco!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Coco was acting silly, and silly girls get tickles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of her squeals, Henry appears at the door, seemingly not wanting to enter, but at least there aren't any clothes strewn about the room anymore. “Come on,” Emma says, gesturing before herself until he smiles softly and bounds into the room, jumping onto the bed and laying across their legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Henny,” Corrine says loudly, earning some more tickles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma sighs happily once Corrine’s chorus of laughter and shrieks finally soften, running a hand through Henry’s hair, clearly reveling in the moment of familial normalcy they've been afforded. It didn’t last long, though, because her phone rings from the side table and the mood is deflated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mom,” she says into the telephone. Corrine struggles out of Killian’s hold and scurries towards Emma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” she shouts into the phone, clearly trying to grab at it and speak to her grandmother. “Hi, mom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian tickles her again to get her away as Emma speaks with her mother, her tone somewhat tense although not altogether uncivil. “It’s Mimi on the phone,” he tells her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Mimi!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma smiles at Corrine, then hums and nods and speaks into the phone until she’s pulling it away with a promise to see her mother later, hanging up and turning to Killian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s gonna meet us at Granny’s with dad and Oliver for breakfast and… talking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they’re able to get out of bed, Killian exiting first so that he can toss a pair of leggings Emma’s way, it’s nearly nine. They should be leaving soon, but they couldn't seem to break away from the bubble of calm they created for themselves as a family reunited. Killian battles with Corrine to get her dressed in something more than just a diaper as Emma gets ready herself, although he wishes he could have stayed with her in the shower rather than stepping out as she entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settle into their usual seats at the diner, happy to be back in their table big enough for all of them rather than separated as they have been in the last few weeks. The King and Queen arrive not much later, and once they’re all seated, the awkward conversation begins. “Emma,” Snow starts, “we’re sorry. For everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma looks down at her pancakes, then back up at her mother, plastering on a barely-there smile. “It was a long time ago. You did what you thought you had to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should’ve told you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well, I’m… I shouldn’t have stormed off,” she mumbles, clearly pushing herself to get the words out. “But right now I think we need to focus on Regina and Neal.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too right, love,” Killian agrees, and she looks up and smiles at him. “Perhaps if we knew where the dagger was, that would be a good place to start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…” she says slowly, looking back down at her plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momma, cake please!” Corrine calls from her highchair, holding up her fork high above her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want some more pancakes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, cake! More cake please, momma!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What lovely manners,” Killian praises as Emma takes one of her own pancakes and plops it onto the plate, cutting it into small pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know where the dagger is,” she says as she cuts a bit too forcefully. “Neal has it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David turns to Emma with a concerned look on his face and asks, “how do you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw it, during the curse,” she responds, as Corrine shouts a happy thanks and receives a kiss blown her way. “I lived there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had you </span>
  <em>
    <span>living with him?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian swallows the lump in his throat, trying not to mirror David’s irate presentation as he scratches the back of his ear. “Yes,” Emma confirms as she sits back and takes Killian’s hand under the table. “And I know he was keeping it hidden, I just don't know if it’s still there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find out, love.” She smiles softly at him, squeezing his hand in her’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love,” Corrine exclaims, looking over to Killian and smiling sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” he confirms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>True</span>
  </em>
  <span> love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True love… you two?” Snow asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Emma hums happily despite the current topic of conversation and looks over to Killian, smiling sweetly. “We broke the curse.” She turns back to Corrine as she chews away happily, babbling the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> over and over. “How silly of that man to think he could break your daddy like he tried to, huh?” she asks the babe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” David asks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she responds, taking an irritated sip from her hot chocolate. “Neal’s whole plan was to break Hook. Wanted to ruin his life. I think that’s why Regina went to him in the first place; because he already had this whole plan in place last year, and part of that revolves around taking me and Henry away from Killian.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow sighs, shaking her head with her eyes downcast as she finishes her breakfast, and David makes a fist on the table in anger. “He’s really something. I held back from hitting him when we found out what he did to you in Phoenix, then last year with the curse and everything, but man is he making it hard to stay civil.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye mate,” Killian agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin found Regina in her vault, but she won’t let him in no matter what he says to her. Their plan is to use Emma and the Apprentice's magic to charge the Sorcerer’s hat with enough power to absorb the Darkness. The only problem is that in order to absorb the darkness, they need to charge the hat immediately prior to doing so, which means they need to find Regina, and the sooner the better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma’s mood has been surprisingly positive considering what she and her family have been through. He was half expecting her to shut down in anger and fear, but it would seem that the near loss of what she holds dear to her has changed her outlook quite considerably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the same way that she said that having Corrine and being cursed to think she’d raised Henry made her more open and willing to accept love, Killian suspects that nearly losing that has only added fuel to the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knock on the door of the loft makes them all jump, Corrine going silent and staring at the door before going back to the board book she was looking at. Snow opens the door wide and is met with a sneering Baelfire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David’s out of his chair in a matter of seconds, angrily rushing towards the door and pushing Bae up against a wall beside it. “What the hell do you think you're doing here?” he hisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baelfire coughs, struggling to get a word out against the forearm pressed to his throat. “Here to help,” he rasps, causing David to press harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Help?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he spits, not letting up on his grip on the shoulder of Bae’s jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David,” Snow warns, touching her hand to his shoulder gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He releases Bae, albeit begrudgingly, and he’s allowed to take in a deep breath and relax. “Dramatic,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cursed us,” Snow says, agitation clear in her voice. “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Emma tenses noticeably and grabs onto Killian's hand again. “I told you, I’m here to help. I’ll give you the dagger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should we believe you?” Emma asks angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that bitch is crazy! I don't want to be anywhere near her right now.” He moves as though he's going to take a seat beside Henry, who’s seated on the couch, but the lad stands and plants himself firmly behind his mother at the counter instead. “I think she might be plotting to kill me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why should we care?” Emma asks, rolling her eyes, then turning toward Corrine on Killian’s lap and smiling in response to the raspberries she’s blowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still Henry’s fa—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Henry interrupts. “Don’t drag me into this. Tell us where the dagger is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need some assurance first,” he tries to argue, but Henry isn’t having it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to hope I even speak to you after all of this is over. You're going to give us the dagger because you can’t seem to stop making stupid decisions. At least this gives you a chance to actually do the right thing for once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry, come on. You know I did all of this for you, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neal,” Emma starts, turning towards him and shooting him a deadly look, somewhere between furious and entertained, almost as if this is comical in its unbelievability. “The sheet of ice you're walking on right now is so incredibly thin, you're about to bust right through it.” She leans forward threateningly and hisses, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>tell us where the damn dagger is.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he concedes, rolling his eyes and sitting back in his chair. “If the Sheriff insists, I’ll bring it to you. It’s at my house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll meet us at the vault with it in an hour,” she says firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now get the hell out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts for the door, turning back towards them when he’s almost reached it and saying, “you know, I have to ask, how the hell did you manage to break the curse? I thought we made it so that everyone who’s ever had True Love’s Kiss was separated. That’s the only way to break a curse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma cocks her head at him, her posture ridged and her face filled with anger. “You did separate me and Henry and Hook and Corrine as much as you could, plus my parents. But in doing that, you made one fatal mistake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Hook. Trying to make him into an outcast did nothing to draw me away from him. You may have made it impossible for me to seriously consider </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, but that didn’t prevent me from falling in love with him again. Your psycho plan to break him worked, but if anything, all the messed up stuff you did to him just brought us closer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… what do you mean?” he asks, his head cocking to the right and his brows pinching close together in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs, shaking her head, and says, “who do you think broke the curse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw drops when realization hits, his eyes darting between Killian and Emma in shock. “You two?” he asks in astonishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma simply smiles and raises a brow, reaching to hold onto Killian’s wrist, and says, “bingo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian probably shouldn't be surprised that Bae wasn’t able to put the pieces together on his own. He’d known about he and Emma’s dalliance on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jolly Roger</span>
  </em>
  <span> after Neverland for two years and, for weeks after her return, couldn’t recognize that Killian’s child was one he shared with Emma. But still, seeing the look of utter shock on his face when he found out that the two of them had broken his curse with True Love’s Kiss was… well, it was priceless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bae scoffs once more, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Whatever,” he says casually, quickly able to shift his mood from surprised to nonchalant. “My plan worked for a little while, didn’t it?” he asks gleefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian couldn’t stay silent any longer. He breaths out forcefully and stands, passing Corrine to Emma. “Perhaps you should reconsider your tone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, pirate?” he asks “Upset that someone finally beat you for once?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows Bae is trying to rile him up, and unfortunately, it’s working. “You didn’t beat me. And if your definition of winning is the torture of children, there’s something seriously wrong with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffs again, rolling his eyes as he plants himself firmly before Killian. “Please. The kid was fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in him snaps. It’s bad enough that Bae did what he did in the first place, but to not even recognize the hurt he was doing to a child- a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby- </span>
  </em>
  <span> by turning her life upside down and taking her away from her parents is truly disturbing to Killian</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can’t comprehend how Bae, a father himself who claims to want what’s best for his son, can’t see the harm he’s caused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The kid,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he spits out, stepping closer to Bae, “was ripped from her family and raised by strangers for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>month. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her physical safety is not the issue here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re saying you and Emma could do a better job than the nuns? At least they didn’t abandon her and put her up for adoption just because they didn’t feel like raising her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger washes over him in waves. He feels himself slipping effortlessly into the persona of ruthless pirate, unwilling to let any man’s disrespect go unpunished. Bae’s insult to Emma — to her decision to give Henry a life that she couldn’t provide because of his own discretion —has turned something on in Killian’s brain that can’t be shut off until justice is served. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps there’s a better way to dole out justice than Killian’s fist making firm, swift contact with Bae’s left cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s on the ground instantly, Corrine’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh oh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> ringing through Killian’s ears as Emma stands from her chair and places a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out, Neal,” she insists again, and he’s gone, scurrying from the apartment with his tail between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian turns to Emma and says, “I’m sorry, love. I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have let him get to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles softly at him, bouncing Corrine slightly as she babbles away. “It’s okay, I wanted to do the same thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles softly, tickling the lass, then turns to Henry. “I’m sorry, lad. You shouldn’t have had to see that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs in response, making his way back to the couch and taking his phone out of his pocket. “It’s fine, he got what was coming to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you finally did what all of us have been dying to do for almost a year now,” David quips, walking up to Killian and clapping his shoulder. “Let’s go get this taken care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian, Emma, David, and Henry arrive at the vault almost an hour later, Snow watching over the children. Emma had to be seriously convinced to let Henry tag along, and eventually, while on the phone explaining their plan, the Apprentice remarked that having him may serve as the emotional fuel she needs to conjure up enough magic to charge the hat. She didn’t seem convinced but finally let him come anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, Robin is waiting with his bow and arrow and a worried look on his face. “Have we got a plan?” he asks nervously. The Apprentice stands beside him holding a gold and black sphere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Emma answers as she turns towards the Apprentice. “Me and him will use magic to charge the hat. You have it, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, Savior,” the Apprentice says. “I found it in the Sorcerer’s mansion last night. You and I will be able to charge it and remove the Darkness once and for all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then all we need is the dagger to make sure she doesn’t escape before we can actually do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries on that front,” they hear from their left, Neal making his way towards them hastily. “Got it right here. She’s not goin’ anywhere.” His eye is nearly swollen shut, stained red with a slowly-forming bruise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma rolls her eyes, holding out a hand expectantly. “Let me have it, then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, I'm going down there, too, to make sure this all goes to plan. I’m not taking any chances.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma, if I may,” Robin says, stepping towards her. “Regina isn’t going to trust any of us when she first sees us, not even me. Perhaps if Baelfire goes into the vault with the dagger, she’ll allow him to pass, what with their recent history of working together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrows her eyes suspiciously, although Robin had a point. Things the way they are now, Regina is likely to distrust any one of them. “She may not trust us,” Emma starts, “but I don't trust him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ems, listen, I’m not gonna do anything stupid with Henry here.” She scoffs, stepping away from everyone as if she needs space to comprehend his words. “Seriously. I know you don’t trust me, and there's only so much I can do to get back on your good side. The way I see it, you guys have a better chance of beating her than she does you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we know you won't just take the dagger and give it to Regina?” Killian asks, and Emma turns to him exasperatedly and nods in enthusiastic agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bae rolls his eyes. “Because I could've done that already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You certainly aren't beyond psychological torture. Perhaps you wanted to wait until you thought we trusted you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now I know that none of you do. So let me go ahead, only for a minute, so that I can command her to stay where she is and you can do your little spell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian sighs, glancing at a clearly overwhelmed Emma, and says, “he has a point, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever,” she responds. “If you mess this up, you’re done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Emma had no idea how true that statement would become. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One chapter to go after this one!!! Let me know what you think... It’s a doozy.</p><p>Thank you to my good pal @the-darkdragonfly for being an amazing beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They wait outside of the vault for what feels like hours. Realistically, it couldn’t be more than thirty seconds before someone speaks up, but the tension is palpable to everyone present, thick enough to slice with the dagger they just entrusted in the hands of Baelfire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how is this supposed to work?” Emma asks the Apprentice, breaking the silence in what Killian can sense is overwhelming nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, as the Savior, are the proprietor of the most powerful Light Magic. As the person who removed your potential for darkness, I am the possessor of the counter to your lightness. Combining our powers will charge the hat enough to absorb the Darkness.” His answer is casual, as if it should be obvious to them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s pacing nervously, rolling her eyes at his mention of the removal of her potential for darkness. Killian almost wonders what may have happened if she had taken the darkness all those weeks ago based on the removal of such, but shoves those thoughts from his head. “It’s all a bit ridiculous, if you ask me,” she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it seems that way, but you must believe in your ability to wield your magic, Savior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, mom,” Henry adds. “If anyone can get my other mom back, it’s you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shoots her son a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes as she rings her hands together, holding them close to her just below her ribs. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid,” she murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian sighs, realizing once more that the more time that passes, the greater opportunity Bae has to cheat them all. Before he can voice his opinion, though, Robin speaks up. “Should we go in and check now? It’s been a few moments.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Emma breathes out. “He’s had more than enough time to subdue her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’re inside, Emma pushing the tomb away from the vault’s entrance effortlessly with her magic, they creep down the dark stairs and into the halls of Regina’s safe haven. It’s dank and smells of mildew, and he wonders why she wouldn’t use her Dark Magic to polish the place up a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savior,” the Apprentice says, “we’re close enough; we can pause here to charge the hat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma nods, taking a deep breath and hugging herself around her middle, crossing her arms stiffly in her stress. “Okay,” she says with her voice low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Apprentice’s explanation of what she needs to do seems somewhat complicated, but despite her inexperience with her magic, Emma seems to understand perfectly. The two of them stand across from one another with the hat sitting between them and he waves his hands over it until it begins to move. As he works, Emma glances up at Henry and Killian, giving them an encouraging but not quite believable smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they know it, the cylindrical lockbox housing the hat is jumping in place until the hat itself appears. The Apprentice continues to explain what she should do, and she concentrates harder than he’s ever seen her; the look of determination on her face gives him hope that this will work. Her resolve and conviction makes it impossible for him not to believe in her. The bright look of surprise across her features once the two of them stop using their magic tells him that it must have worked, and the hat glowing in anticipation of its use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it!” Henry exclaims, rushing to her and wrapping her in a hug which she returns easily. “I knew you could.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian releases a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, stepping towards her and taking her hand once she’s released from Henry’s grasp. She goes to him happily, a triumphant smile across her face as she lets go of his hand in favor of pulling him into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Job well done, Swan,” he says into her hair. “We never doubted you for a second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls from him and giggles softly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and then stepping away, a silent agreement made among all of them that they must continue on. Once they’re far enough into the vault, sneaking quietly along the stone floor, they hear the quiet conversation going on between Regina and Bae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw what he said this morning,” the Dark One says confidently. “I used mirror magic and was able to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what my son thinks of you these days. It shouldn’t be hard to convince him that I’m doing the right thing here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane,” Bae responds, groaning in pain suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m motivated. There’s a difference. Your little plan didn’t work like I’d hoped, so I suppose I’ll have to go with my backup plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s breathing heavily as he says, “and what, you think killing me is the best way to go about getting what you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian sees Emma tensing as she picks up her pace, tucking herself behind a corner close to where Regina and Bae have met. She glances back at everyone else nervously as the conversation continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I finally found the spell I need to remove the darkness. I only need one more </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> ingredient.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Emma shouts forcefully, as if she didn’t think before revealing herself in a desperate attempt to stop Regina in her tracks. “Regina, whatever you’re doing, just wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savior,” she says venomously. “I was wondering when you were going to show yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s clear that she knew that Emma was here all along, but whether she’s aware of the presence of the other five people standing in her vault, he can’t be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma steps around the corner fully, making herself seen and holding her hands up placatingly . “We have a plan, Regina. If you want to remove the darkness, we can help you with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. I’m sure the princess of Light Magic is going to help the Dark One. Step away, Miss Swan, and let me finish what I’ve started.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you had his heart?” Emma asks, and Killian desperately wishes that he could see the scene playing out behind this wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina laughs lightly, ominously, and says, “I’m not surprised you didn’t notice. Meanwhile, how quickly did you realize that he had the pirate’s? I suppose that goes to show how she truly feels about you,” she says, and he can only assume she’s speaking to Bae now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please just put it down,” Emma begs. Killian has to assume that she got the dagger away from Bae somehow because she evidently has his heart and can control him, likely coercing him into giving it to her. Otherwise, he’s certain that they would have commanded her to stop as they had planned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Henry starting to stir, so he holds up a hand and shoots him a glare that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t even think about it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The last thing they need is for Henry to put himself in harm's way. The lad leans back against the wall silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me the hat and maybe I will,” she negotiates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regina, please just trust us. We want to help you, and we have a plan. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan! We can help you get the darkness out without hurting anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina scoffs, her laughter reminding Killian of the person she was back in the Enchanted Forest years ago. “Who, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You and the old man are going to help </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You think you're more powerful than I am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said that!” Emma tries despondently. Then, Killian hears the unmistakable sound of magic being wielded followed by Emma’s desperate shout: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he rounds the corner, all semblance of logical thought evacuating his mind quickly, he hears Baelfire cry out in pain and sees him collapse to the floor of the vault. Emma falls to her knees beside him, sobs wracking her as she hysterically shakes his motionless form. When Killian’s eyes finally find Regina, he sees her holding her closed fist above the glowing hat that she must’ve conjured away from Emma, the last remnants of dust sprinkling out of her hold as the hat’s brilliance strengthens. He sees a manic smile splitting the Dark One’s face as he rushes to Emma’s side in a useless attempt to comfort her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has no idea where anyone else is. He thinks he hears Robin shout, but it isn’t clear over the sound of Emma’s keening. He runs his hand along her spine when he reaches her and she spins, releasing Bae and throwing herself into Killian’s chest forcefully. Her tears dampen the skin of his neck. Her cries deafen him to the ruckus surrounding them. He almost doesn’t notice Henry boldly rushing towards the Dark One in violent haste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you done?!” he screams, and both Killian and Emma snap apart and turn towards the lad just in time to watch him thrust the dagger towards Regina’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” the Dark One says against the blade, her eyes bulging as they meet his own. “Put the dagger down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian recognized the look on the lad’s face just before he leapt for her: it’s the same one he himself wore just before he killed his own father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me why you did this,” he demands, his voice wrought with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina, unable to defy the laws of the dagger, answers, “he had no idea how to be a father to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now he’ll never have the chance to learn!” he screams, pressing the blade until a trail of crimson paints her flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve better than him,” she insists assuredly, though her head is held high in avoidance of the weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deserve better than you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me remove the Darkness. Then this will all be over! We can be together again!” she begs against the scalloped edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian stands slowly, pulling Emma along behind him, and they move closer to Henry as carefully as they can. “We had a plan to remove it that didn’t involve </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” Emma tries timidly. “Kid, please put the dagger down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She killed my dad,” he reasons, not turning his gaze from Regina. “She has to pay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do this, the only person who will pay is you.” Emma's voice is eerily calm now, as if something has switched in her and her motherhood instincts have taken over to give her what she needs to talk her son through the crisis he’s battling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let her get away with this!” he shouts. “She killed him right in front of me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid,” she says, stepping away from Killian and towards the lad to put a careful hand on his shoulder. “We will make sure that she’s held accountable for this. Let me take the Darkness out of her and we’ll put her where she belongs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t deserve to live.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t you, Henry. You’re a good kid, you know right from wrong. You know what happens to you if you go through with this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lad,” Killian says, surprising himself. “Don’t let your mother see you become the Dark One.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulders relax. His arm loosens, the dagger falling from Regina’s flesh and dragging a bit of blood along with it. She lets out the breath she was holding in suspense and collapses slightly against the table behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma turns towards the Apprentice and flatly says, “please take care of this now,” before Henry turns, drops the dagger to the ground, and throws himself into his mother’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina reaches for the dagger but Killian grabs it first. “Take him outside, love,” he instructs Emma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’re gone, the Queen sneers at him angrily as the Apprentice prepares for the spell to remove the Darkness and store it in the hat. “I almost had you,” she says, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t help but to roll his eyes. “You never had me. How long have you had his heart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she says casually, “it wasn’t until after the curse broke. Don’t worry, that was all him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you knew we would try to disarm you with the dagger, then?” David asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I figured the curse would break eventually, and when it did I had to be ready. Oh, congratulations, by the way.” She turns back towards Killian. “I must admit, you and the Savior breaking the curse was a fun surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes again, desperate to not engage her in further conversation. “Do you want us to remove the Darkness or not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and then I’d like to see my son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs. “I can assure you that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, because I took care of a problem for him? We all know Neal wasn’t cut out to be a father. I mean, look at what he did. This was all based on his plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a look at what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> did,” Killian spits, gesturing towards Bae’s crumpled, lifeless body, trying not to think about the young boy he used to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be a miracle if Henry ever speaks to you again. You’ve just murdered his father in front of him,” David adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, how is that any different from what you did all those years ago, Captain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snaps his head towards her too quickly, fearing Emma’s father learning more about his sordid. “We agreed not to speak of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles darkly. “You murdered your own father with his son in the next room. How are you any better than me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hardly thinks before taking the dagger and pressing it to her throat, pushing her against the table and overpowering her easily. “Listen,” he commands, fully aware that she has no choice. “I made a mistake; I’ve made many. And since then, I’ve made amends. I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>regret </span>
  </em>
  <span>over the things that I’ve done and the harm that I’ve caused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> just murdered your son’s father right in front of him and show no remorse. Don’t begin to compare us because we are nothing alike.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He releases her once the Apprentice speaks, informing them that he’s ready as long as they are. “You have to want to have the Darkness removed, Dark One.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” she insists. “Just do it already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the dagger and waves it ceremoniously, reciting a spell that honestly sounds a bit ridiculous before waves of black are drawn from her chest, right where her heart would be if he believed she had one. The scene playing out before him reminds him of the violent onyx whizzing through the air mere weeks ago when she became the Dark One. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Apprentice is shaking with exhaustion as he continues to chant, holding the dagger in his hands above her heart until all of the black ribbons have flown into the hat. Once the room fades to silence, he falls to the ground, Regina collapsing just after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room is silent for far too long. No one moves. No one speaks. No one knows what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Robin asks, his voice flat and his expression blank as he stares at Regina’s still face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to remove them and… and the body,” Killian chokes out. “Are they alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both are. The Apprentice doesn’t look so good, though,” David answers. “Would be a lot easier if we could magic them out of here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting Emma come back down here!” Killian snaps, turning to sneer at her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t suggesting that,” he starts and though he looks as though he could say more, he stays quiet. “Why don’t you go up and check on them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We've got to get—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he insists. “Robin and I will make sure Regina gets to where she needs to be, and we’ll take the Apprentice to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” he gestures towards Bae’s stiff frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David sighs. “We’ll figure that out. Right now… your family needs you. Make sure Henry’s out of here. He doesn’t have to see anything else today. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words weigh heavily in the space between them, the air feeling thicker suddenly as he admits his acceptance of Killian’s presence in his daughter and grandson’s lives. “Aye mate,” he breathes in response, taking one last look at the state of the room and turning towards the exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gets outside, the sun is nearly setting and the humid summer air leaves him feeling hot and sticky in his leather jacket. He finds Emma and Henry a few meters away from the stone structure, Emma sitting on the ground and her son’s head resting in her lap. His stomach twists in knots at the sight of them. The lad has been through enough already without having to be involved in what he’s just witnessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she hears him coming, Emma looks up through tears, her brows pinching together as she appears to hold in more tears. She runs her fingers through Henry’s hair soothingly, but it’s clear that he’s difficult to console. He has every right to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian sits beside her, as close as he can get, and she somehow presses closer and rests her head against his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her so that he can run his hand along her arm. “Robin and your father are working on… cleaning up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s done?” she asks through silent tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” he just about whispers. “It appears to have worked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” he hears Henry mumble from his mother’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Passed out, lad. To be transported to the hospital.” He nods in response, otherwise staying still. “We should go now. Pick up the baby and head home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma sighs, her breath stuttering, then says, “you’re right. Let’s get you home, kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s silent and stoic as he stands from his mother’s hold and brushes off his thighs. He’s turning towards the car before Killian and Emma can even stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corrine, as emotionally intelligent as she is, keeps asking everyone what’s wrong. Emma tries making grilled cheese for dinner, hoping her favorite comfort food will entice Henry, but he stays on the couch and doesn’t say a word. She hardly touches her own, neither does Killian, and Corrine wonders aloud why everyone is so sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay, baby,” Emma tells her softly, running her curled finger down her cheek and giving her a soft smile. “Don’t you worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momma, Henny’s okay?” she asks through a mouth full of grilled cheese. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He…” she starts, glancing over to Killian briefly. They’ve talked in the past about how they don’t wish to lie to her despite her young age, but this is too much for her to understand. “He’ll be okay, Coco. He just needs some time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods as if Emma’s words make complete sense to her and takes a giant swig of the chocolate milk she shouldn’t be drinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do with Mimi and Ollie today, love?” Killian asks her, trying to maintain an air of positivity for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I play,” she answers. “I dance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Ollie enjoy dancing with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma snorts softly, a genuine smile gracing her features in response to their humorous child. “No? He doesn’t like One Direction?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She begins to pout, shooting him eyes filled with such pathetic sadness that it pulls at his heartstrings. “No, Baby Shark.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Emma says. “No Baby Shark in this house. We’ll stick to one direction, right Coco?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” they hear from the entrance of the kitchen, and each of them turn towards the source of the voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” he says softly, his voice somber but slightly less angry than before. “I was hoping you could take me to… to my mom’s house. I have some stuff there that I want to move over here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pauses and then turns to face him entirely. “Of course, Henry. Whenever you're ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian and Corrine spend the evening together while Emma takes Henry to Regina’s. They were apart for nearly a month, aside from the few hours he could see her per day, so he’s happy to have the opportunity to reconnect with her. Her favorite activity to promote such reconnection is dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her favorite band has a variety of upbeat songs that he can easily hop around to, picking her up and bouncing her on his hip as she laughs and shrieks. At a certain point, she ends up in only her shirt and diaper, her hair having fallen out of the tiny updo it was in and landing in a wild mane around her face as she holds her fists in front of her and jumping to the beat of the song that plays loudly over the stereo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi momma!” she screams when Emma walks through the door, running for her at full speed and crashing into her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Emma responds excitedly, the grin across her face as she picks her up squeezing at his heart. Henry walks in behind her with a box of items, smiling softly at Corrine and heading towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turning in, lad?” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he answers, pausing briefly and sighing. “I’m just… I just wanna go to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. Well…” he starts, but is unsure of how to continue. He feels as if he should say something, but isn’t sure what he needs in this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be here, kid,” Emma supplies, simple and encouraging as he nods and heads up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momma hugs Duddy now,” Corrine says, pointing towards Killian while still in Emma’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs lightly, tickling Corrine’s bare thigh and asking, “oh, she does, does she?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. No kiss,” she insists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t kiss your mummy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps the two of them in a tight squeeze, sandwiching Corrine between her parents and sneaking in a quick kiss against Emma’s temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to him and gives an indignant look, saying, “Coco said no kissing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Duddy! No kisses for Momma, only for Coco.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mistake.” He kisses her plump cheek and is rewarded in kind with a bright giggle. “Time for bed now, lass. I think we’ve done enough dancing for one lifetime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We dance, momma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, we danced, momma. Next we’ll be learning a waltz.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walls.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma laughs, hiking the child up higher on her hip as she tries hard to settle her hair, though seemingly finding it impossible. “You know how to waltz?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First rule of dancing,” he says, taking her free hand and leading her towards the stairs once the music is shut off, “pick a partner who knows what they're doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives him a look that he can’t quite read before leading him up the stairs and providing him with a lovely view of her ass along the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thighs squeeze his hips tightly as she bounces above him, her breasts suspended tantalizingly over him as her nails dig into his shoulders. Her quiet pants and whispered moans drive him to harden his grip on her hip, sitting up slightly and using his blunt wrist to press into her back and pull her closer to him. She wraps her arms under his, hugging herself tightly to him and letting out a cry into his ear as he bends his knees up to deepen his thrusts into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” she practically begs, clinging to him as if her life depends on it. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good, love,” he agrees as the coil in the base of his stomach tightens, almost ready to snap. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you feel so perfect. You’re perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she says through a strangled cry as she clenches around him and finally lets go; finally gives him permission to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds her so tightly that he doesn’t think she can breathe, but she doesn’t complain. Panting into his ear, her nails still digging crescents into his back, she hugs him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he says once they’ve both caught their breath. She hums in contentment and kisses his neck before lifting herself from him and letting out a soft grunt as he slips out of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spends a moment in the bathroom before returning, learning from last time and tossing his sleeping pants at him before dressing herself and crawling in. “You alright, love?” he asks, to which she shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did Regina end up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The asylum. We were able to use the cuff that blocks her magic before she awoke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stays silent for a few moments, continuing her ministrations through the hair on his chest as if it’s soothing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today sucked,” she finally says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, it did. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs, tucking herself closer to him and resting her head on his chest. “Not your fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying it is; I’m saying I’m sorry that you lost someone important to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squeezing her arm over his chest a bit tighter, she nuzzles her nose into a patch of the hair on his chest. “Yeah… you’re not mad, are you? About… I mean, I know my reaction was a little—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” he interrupts, “I could never be angry with you for something like that. No matter what happened, Bae was someone important to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffles a bit, moving to wipe a tear from her cheek before saying, “it feels weird. I can’t believe he’s gone.” He hums in agreement as he runs his hand up and down along her spine, occasionally combing gently through her hair. “After all the shit he put us through, I’ll admit that there was a time that—” she chokes on her own words, needing to take a deep breath before continuing. “Sometimes I wished he would just go away and not come back. But I didn’t want… I didn’t want Henry to lose his dad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean, Swan.” He rolls them gently so they’re facing one another, her leg tucked between his knees. He runs his fingers through her hair and down her cheek as he says, “it’s alright to be confused by this. Despite all that he did, he still loved you, in his own way. And he loved your son. He just had a horrible way of showing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods against his forehead, her nose rubbing against his own making him unable to resist kissing her softly. “I know you’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the lad say much earlier?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs. “Not really. All he said was that he’s okay but he wants to live with us. I think he needs time.” He nods in understanding as she continues. “What he saw today— what he saw his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> do… I don’t know how to help him live with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're his mother, Emma, and I know you know what’s best for him. We’ll be here for him, however he needs us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps a few visits with the Cricket would be prudent as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses the tip of her nose, the skin cold against his lips, and says, “sleep, darling. We can deal with everything tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” she says as she drifts off. He follows closely behind, sleeping soundly with her in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you mean it’s over?!?! when I tell you a shed a tear when I wrote this last line and realizing it was the end... I’m going to miss these characters so much!! I’m so grateful to every single person who read, liked, reblogged, and commented on this piece. the kindness I’ve received is truly heartwarming, and the reason I kept this story going. although I don’t currently have a solid plan to add an entire part 3 to this, I can say for certain that their story isn't over, and i’ll probably cave and add more at some point. </p><p>Finally, endless thanks to my pocket bestie @the-darkdragonfly for supporting me through this. This story wouldn't be half of what it is without your help!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After some deliberation, Henry decides that, despite what his family was put through at his hands, his father deserves a respectful burial. Much like Emma, he feels that, despite the wrong he did, Bae was still his father and he had love for him. The service is small, with only Henry’s family present in order to support him. He’s asked if he desires to have Regina present, and he says no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following the burial, many of their friends and family meet at Granny’s for refreshments, Corrine entertaining the crowd with her blunt observations and distinguished dance moves. A bizarre-sounding song comes on, one that Emma claims is by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yaz</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Henry, standing alone across the diner, cries before Corrine approaches him and the two dance together in a heartwarming display of sibling adoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckles softly from beside him, lacing her arm through the crook of his own and leaning her head on his shoulder. “They’re cute,” she muses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, they are. Something special about a sibling bond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, her cheek rubbing against the leather of his jacket. “I always wished I had siblings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head and said, “growing up with Liam certainly did make life worth living as a lad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hums thoughtfully. “Corrine has a serious case of </span>
  <em>
    <span>youngest child syndrome,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she claims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods. “Yes, she can get away with anything, and she knows it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian laughs and turns to her slightly. “Surely there’s a cure to this affliction from which our child suffers?” he asks her dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returns his laughter and leans towards him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Well, I may have—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momma!” Corrine screams, cutting her off in her powerful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>youngest child syndrome</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone. “Henny dancing so much, Momma!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She runs towards her parents, her little legs carrying her as fast as they can through the quiet crowd. “That’s wonderful,” Emma tells her once she’s closer. “You’re having fun dancing with Henry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Henny loves dancing with Coco.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian pulls away from Emma in favor of picking up their daughter and places her on the table, her legs dangling off the edge as she faces him. “He does, doesn’t he? Good thing he has such a nice sister to dance with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good sister,” she nods in serious agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Emma confirms. “You’re a very good sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah,” she smiles sweetly. Then she opens her arms and jumps down from the table into Killian’s lap, knocking the breath out of him as she squeezes him in a hug and says, “hi Duddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small and quiet gathering continues and, once the dancing finally comes to an end, Henry sits somberly at a table in the corner, Emma chatting with her parents as she rocks Corrine back and forth through her snores. Killian makes his way towards the lad slowly, not wishing to stir him from his thoughts too much but desiring to ensure that the lad was feeling alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” he greets, taking a seat in the booth across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he responds. He feigns a soft smile, glancing up at Killian before focusing back on his mug topped with a mountain of whipped cream and a healthy dusting of cinnamon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, lad,” he starts, placing his glass down on the table and tracing his finger along the lip. “It’s alright for you to not be in a good space right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs. “I know that. I’m not…” he pauses. “I’m okay. I just can’t understand why she would do that, even if she was the Dark One.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” He nods, taking a sip of rum from his tumbler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. In cold blood. I just… what the hell? Sometimes it’s hard to think about that and not regret… stopping myself…” his words come out quickly, as if he didn’t think about them before speaking, and his blushing cheeks are indicative of him not actually wanting to speak them aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” he starts, pausing to clear his throat. “I'd like to tell you something. Something that hardly anyone knows, not even Emma.” The decision to speak of his past comes from a place of wanting to connect with the lad, and to give him a sense that he made the right choice in putting the dagger down despite his lingering anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes bug out as he puts his mug down, finally making full eye contact with Killian for the first time. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he starts. “As you know, my father abandoned my brother and I when we were boys. Sold us into slavery.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember,” he nods as he takes a sip of his cocoa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, many years later, I found him in a tavern. Didn’t even recognize me. I was hurt.” Henry nods, drawing his brows together. “We talked for a while, and eventually we came to an understanding,” he says, leaving out the important detail of his mother’s involvement. “I was to help him gain passage to another realm, but he asked for help for his son as well. Apparently, he’s had a child with another woman who passed away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Henry says. “He left you and then had another kid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” he nods. “That he did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think nothing of it, lad,” he says, taking another sip. “I tell you this story not to gain your pity, but in hopes of helping you see that you made the right choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” he starts slowly. “But what does this story have to do with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when I went to my father’s home to give him his papers for his journey, I heard him speaking to his boy. After some time, he said the lad’s name and I…” he breathes deeply, reaching for another sip as he relives this for the first time since its occurrence. “Well, my father had given his son the same name as my elder brother. The lad was named Liam.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah. That’s cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I certainly thought so. Henry, at this time in my life, I was a very angry, broken man. When I found out about my father and his son, I became so indescribably angry with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me this because you think I should forgive Regina?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t miss Henry calling the Queen by her first name, something he doesn’t think he’s ever heard the lad do before. “No,” he answers definitively. “I would never suggest that you not be angry with her for what she did. Her actions were inexcusable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” he says, tone embittered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you this because, like you the other day, I felt overwhelmed by my parent’s betrayal. I know what it is to be so angry that you feel there is no better course of action other than extreme violence and exacting revenge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t do anything,” he rationalizes, hardly making eye contact and holding his mug tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, but I did. I made an irreversible choice and there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry stills, seemingly understanding what Killian implies. “You mean…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry, I wasn’t strong enough to stop myself. I made the choice you wanted to make, the one you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span> from making, and I hate myself every day for doing so. My point here, lad, is that you did the right thing. No matter how angry you are, you will never be wrong for rejecting the darkness in your heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t miss the mist coming off of the lad’s brown eyes, the ones he got from his father, as he finally looks up and fully meets Killian’s. “But I do… I do have darkness in my heart,” he says, looking as though he’s close to tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye lad. Everyone does. The key is to not let it get the better of you as I did. Seems you’re already well on your way, Henry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s quiet for some time, taking one sip from his mug and then slipping back into silence once more. “Thanks, Killian” he finally says. “I know you and my mom are… close… but I never,” he pauses, sighing. “I always knew that you had good intentions. You’ve always cared about Corrine and… and about me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. I do care for both of you, very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian can hardly believe that his daughter is celebrating her second birthday. Despite only knowing her for just under a year, he can hardly imagine his life without her. Thinking back to the man he was before he met her made him feel sad and lonely, and he cherishes each memory he has of her as she grows into a beautiful and fierce young woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma had warned him, though, about the terrible twos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evidently, children at around her age tend to struggle with direction from those older than themselves, and Corrine was no exception. This morning, for example, Emma begged and pleaded to put her in her party dress, and the child flat-out refused. It’s a lovely little dress, golden in color to match her dirty-blonde locks, but she doesn’t seem to appreciate the sparkly bodice and fluffy tulle skirt quite like her mother does.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, momma! Coco wear no dress!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Coco, please just wear the dress, it would make momma so happy,” Emma begs, almost as if she’s getting teary. “Only for a little bit, for your party! Aren’t you excited for your party?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma groans, resting her tired head in her hands as she sits on the floor, elbows resting on her knees. “Baby,” she starts, but Killian finds it appropriate to interrupt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swan,” he says. “What’s wrong?” he asks as he sits before her, taking her hand from her face and planting a kiss upon the top of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” she chokes out. “Coco just doesn’t want to wear her birthday dress, but it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouts slightly, her bottom lip sticking out just so as it quivers, showing him just how close she was to tears. “Yeah,” she said, voice breaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” he says. “It’s alright. Everyone is fine now, my love. There’s no need to worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried,” she insists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why the tears, darling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, taking a breath to right herself and seeming to shake off her emotions so quickly that Killian has whiplash. “It’s okay. We’ll give her a little while— if I stop asking, she’ll want to wear it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very smart,” he says timidly as she stands, pushing her hand against his shoulder for help and groaning on her way up. “Well, I came up to tell you that Henry and I finished the grass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them trying to figure out the machine that cuts the grass was a sight to behold, to be sure. “Great, thanks,” she smiles. “Can you stuff the piñata and hang it on the tree by the swings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pata!” Corrine shouts, rushing to them with her dress draped over her arms. “For candy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your piñata is for candy. You can open it at the party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t understand the idea behind smashing a giant pig with a hammer, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s traditional for birthday parties, I don’t know,” she shrugs. “I never had a birthday party as a kid, so I want her to have everything.” She picks Corrine up, along with her dress, and starts towards her bedroom door. “Is my mom here yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” he says as he follows them down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” she breathes as she descends. “You are getting too grown up. I’m not ready for you to be a big girl!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I big girl,” Corrine confirms. “Duddy, Coco is big girl now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles at her repetition of the words they’ve been feeding her, constantly trying to remind her that two-year-olds are big girls and need to behave. “That’s right, love. Very grown up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the landing and Emma puts the lass down, he wonders if this is what had her so emotional. Their little girl isn’t a baby anymore, and if he’s struggling to see her grow up, Emma must be even moreso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” Emma calls towards the couch. “Can you stuff Peppa, please? Killian has to hang her up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to say it like that, mom? It sounds so morbid giving a name to a piñata that’s gonna get hung by its head and smashed with a bat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s her name!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party is in full swing a mere hour later, with Emma’s mother bringing enough food to feed the entire Royal Navy and her father handing out small bags of candy to all the children, much to their parent’s chagrin. Robin rolled his eyes as he watched Rolland steal a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> bag off the table, and Killian is sure that his friend will want to exchange some words with him when the </span>
  <em>
    <span>piñata </span>
  </em>
  <span>is opened later on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The party seems to be a roaring success,” Robin quips as he sits beside him, throwing Killian a small smile and letting it fade almost instantly. He likely needs a break from the energy of the party, same as Killian; despite the fact that Corrine is only two, the entire town appeared for her celebration, and their backyard is full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, Emma pulled it off rather quickly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to have something to celebrate. And Corrine seems to be having a lovely time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances over at his two-year-old and grins as he watches her spinning to show off the flair of her party dress to anyone who will watch. He chuckles lightly and says, “that’s all we can ask for, aye?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin nods and smiles, looking off thoughtfully as his son chases Henry with a wooden sword. After a moment of silence between them, he speaks. “I’d like to apologize on Regina’s behalf,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate,” Killian attempts, hoping to stop him from taking the blame on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, what she did was inexcusable. I’ve visited her once since last week, and she’s apologetic now that the Darkness is out of her. But I still got the impression that she doesn't regret… what she did.” He turns to his friend for a moment, easily able to see the anguish on his face as he relives the memories of the wrong that his loved one did. “I’m so sorry for what she did to your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, curious as to how such a good and noble man fell in love with such an uncaring woman, but trying not to judge him for it. “I appreciate it, mate. I’m sorry that you lost her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate that I have to let her go, but after what she did…” he sighs and shakes his head. “Perhaps if she had been remorseful, things would be different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. I believe Henry would agree with you there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” he asks, his tone a bit lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s… alright, I suppose. Likely feeling similarly to how you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he starts, moving to stand. “I hope you're all able to heal from this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You as well, mate,” Killian returns. Rolland has started to fight a bit more rambunctiously, shouting triumphantly as Henry is knocked to the ground, and Robin seemingly feels the need to impart a lesson on sportsmanship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits in the quiet for a few more moments, hoping to soak up as much calm as he can before launching himself back into the madness of a child’s birthday party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma lights the candles with magic, waving her hands over them as flames immediately appear atop the two pink candles and the one in the shape of the number two settled between them. Immediately, everyone begins to sing in harmony as Corrine giggles away, shaking with excitement as she watches her cake being carried towards her. “Make a wish, baby,” Emma encourages as she sets it down before her with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian shudders at the fact that she probably spits all over the sugary frosting as she blows out her candles. She immediately reaches for the small plastic pig sitting atop the cake and licks the frosting off as she starts playing with it imaginatively while Emma cuts the cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children eat their cake noisily, Corrine and Oliver proudly displaying the pink frosting on their chins and noses as they dig in happily with their hands. He tries to encourage her to use her fork, but she isn’t having it, claiming that using her hands is </span>
  <em>
    <span>better.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian,” he hears from beside him, and sees Belle once he turns around. “Have you got a second?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he confirms, kissing Corrine’s head and standing to meet her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some small talk, Belle gets down to brass tacks of why she called him over and says, “so the Sorcerer is in town.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks, confused, as he honestly wasn't sure of the man’s existence until this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods and continues. “I guess he found out about the Apprentice and came to get him. Then he found out about the Dark One and the hat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums thoughtfully and says, “so Ii’m assuming he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> the hat, then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he does. He said he would be bringing it back to Camelot to keep it safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep what safe?” Emma interrupts, walking towards them with a smile as she pants exhaustively in response to Corrine’s high energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hat,” Belle explains. “The Sorcerer is here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods as they discuss a plan, choosing to give the hat over to the Sorcerer who can keep the Darkness safely tucked away in another realm. They genuinely weren't sure what to do with the hat and had been dragging their feet and keeping it in Regina’s vault, so they’re happy to have a plan and to have it far away from Storybrooke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was fun,” Emma muses with a smile as she puts the last of the leftovers in the refrigerator. “But I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You threw a hell of a party, love,” he tells her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her back to press against his front. He presses a gentle but lingering kiss to her temple. “And she had an amazing time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hums and sinks into his hold. “What do you think she wished for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More cake.” She tosses her head back against his shoulder as she laughs. “Perhaps that bloody mermaid toy she was so excited to open.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she laughs. “I know you hate mermaids, but she loves them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” he whispers against her ear lobe. “Now, shall we go to bed, love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a minute. I want to run something by you first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing her neck and drawing a giggle from her, he asks, “and what’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spins in his arms and kisses him chastely, letting her lips linger against him for a moment before she says, “I think we should get married.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was drinking something, he would have spit it out. He sputters slightly, choking on nothing in response to the words he genuinely never thought he would hear from her lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asks dumbfoundedly, because there's nothing else he can get to leave his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirks slightly and kisses him once more. “We should get married. I know it seems kind of fast, but after everything, I’ve realized that I never want to lose you again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs in shock and shakes his head, kissing her quickly and asking, “you’re serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she smiles, and then, as if it’s the simplest explanation in the world, “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another laugh, he picks her up and spins her as she giggles in his ear, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly around his shoulders. “Is this a yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma Swan, you absolute minx. I would’ve asked you if I’d known you would be ready to take that step.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, a flirty smile dancing along her features as he places her back down on the ground but doesn’t let go. “I figured we might as well, you know? True Love, house together, another baby on the way… I seems like a natural next step.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” he laughs, reaching down to plant another kiss on her lips before something stops him. “Wait…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirks again now, pulling back and raising a brow expectantly. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… you said…” It’s as if she’s put him through too many surprises  in too little time, and he can hardly comprehend her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby on the way</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she confirms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you pregnant?” he breathes, running his hand along her side as he waits for her answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re having another baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her soft giggle rings through his ears once more. “I was late and then I found out for sure the other day. I’m sorry, I would’ve told you sooner, but with everything going on, I just—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cuts her off with his mouth, planting a smoldering kiss against her that he hopes can convey just how grateful he is to have her in his life. “I love you,” he says against her through tears he didn’t know he shed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can even think about it, he pulls away from her slightly so that he can sink down onto one knee, holding her left hand in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Emma Swan,” he starts, and she chokes out something between a laugh and a cry. “Will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs loudly and sniffles, using her free hand to wipe a tear from her cheek as she kneels down with him. She strokes her hand against his own cheek, holding his face close to her’s and whispering, “yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips meet once more, and suddenly nothing else matters. He doesn’t dwell on the fact that he doesn’t have a ring for her; they can pick one out together. He can ignore the fact that she must have become pregnant before the curse, meaning she was carrying their child the entire time. He can brush past the fact that they need to essentially rebuild Henry’s life to help him move on from the trauma he’s experienced. He can move on from any hardship he’s ever faced because he has her. He has their family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing— not revenge, or loot, or a pirate ship— will ever come close to the joy they bring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my tumblr for more stuff :) @elizabeethan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>